It Started With Camping
by lionlambnatz
Summary: Bella gets persuaded to join her brother Emmett to go on a camping trip with his friends, where she meets Edward Cullen. Little does she know Edward could completely change her life. First fic, all characters are human!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella are you home?" Emmett's voice boomed up the stairs.

I sighed closing Pride and Prejudice and rolled off my bed. Of course he would have seen that my truck was outside the house and wonder why I wasn't at work.

"Hi Em, how was your day at work?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

"Same as usual I suppose but never mind that, shouldn't you be at work now?" Emmett asked.

"Mike phoned me earlier and has asked if I can cover his shifts later in the week and he will do today and tomorrow for me" I replied.

My brothers blue eyes seemed to light up as some kind of realisation came to him. I didn't have a clue what it was but he seemed extremely happy about something.

"Bells that is great news! That means you can finally come camping with the gang. There is no getting out of it this time, you have got the weekend off."

"I don't know Emmett, I have got a lot of homework to get done for next week."

"Now we know that's not true. You were only telling me last night that you had managed to get all your homework done early." Emmett replied getting through all my lies.

"I have got to get Pride and Prejudice read by Monday for a pop quiz in English."

"Bella you know that off by heart. You would get one hundred percent without even trying and you could bring that bundle of papers you call a book with you."

"Emmett! Don't insult my favourite book. It's very old and well loved!"

"No Bells, your just obsessed with it" Emmett muttered.

"Fine! Emmett I will agree to this stupid camping trip if you promise to never insult my taste in literature ever again."

"Deal!" Emmett said pulling me into one of his huge bear hugs. "You are going to have so much fun. We all are." Emmett added at the end.

"So when do I have to be packed by?"

"Jasper is coming round in his car at five so that gives you two hours."

"Right" I sighed "I best get started."

I climbed back up the stairs heading straight to my room. Pulling my old orange rucksack out from under my bed and beginning to put spare clothes in.

Two hours later I was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by a tent, sleeping bags and numerous bags including my rucksack and various bags Emmett had packed with food. Emmett was stood by the window watching for Jasper's arrival.

"Did you remember to call Dad to tell him you were coming on the trip?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, you were there to hear the conversation." I reminded him.

"Oh yes I remember." Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"So Emmett where exactly is it that we are going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on big brother. Spill."

"I'm not telling you as, knowing you, you will some how find a way to escape and you will be back here tonight."

"Now that's not fair I moaned" pushing my bottom lip out hoping it would make my older brother feel a bit guilty.

"Bella just enjoy the element of surprise for once. It is going to be a great weekend, look at the weather and Alice informs me that it should be like this all weekend."

That I did have to agree with my brother about. Forks was finally seeing a day of sunshine after so many days of cloud and rain.

"Let that pale face of yours get a bit of colour in the sun." Emmett joked.

I felt my face begin to burn up with embarrassment. This was a regular occurrence for me.

"I didn't mean that type of colour" Emmett laughed "But it is good to know that I can still embarrass my little sister here whenever I want to."

I got up out the chair and walked over to the window where Emmett was still stood and punched him in his arm. I knew that this punch had probably hurt me more that it had hurt him, with all that muscle there but it made me feel a little better.

"Come on Bells less of the violence now, Jasper has just pulled up. It's time to go camping!"

"Great!" I muttered under my breath but Emmett didn't hear me. He was to busy starting to gather up bags.

I really didn't know why Emmett was so insistent about me coming. It was going to be a weekend of couples and then there would be me the odd one out. Emmett's little sister. Well at least I had packed Pride and Prejudice in my bag. When it all got too much I could go and hide myself away in Elizabeth Bennett's world.

As soon as I walked out the door carrying my bags I was met by screams of delight. I knew whom they would have come from before I had even looked up. Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella! Please tell me you are coming too this is going to be so exciting" Alice said jumping up and down, her short black hair bobbing up and down with the movement. I nodded trying not to laugh. Jasper's girlfriend Alice could always be relied upon for entertainment.

"This is great news, now I can really get to know my boyfriend's sister some more. It will be fun!" Rosalie added. Rose and Emmett had been dating for the past six months and you could always see in each other how much they loved each other. Rose was like a super model. She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. I would always be very thankful to Rose as she had really changed Emmett's life for the better. When I was fourteen and Emmett eighteen my Mom Renee had died in a car crash. Charlie had always been a great dad but as the police chief to Forks her was always so busy and could very often get home from work late. To this day I still missed my Mom dearly but I would always be grateful to Emmett for becoming like a father figure to me, while at the same time remaining my annoying older brother. It pleased me to see that Emmett was happy with Rose.

I smiled back at them. Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. They all seemed to be pleased I was going. Even Jasper, Emmett's best friend whom I had never really spoken to as he was always too shy was smiling stood by the car.

"It was a good job we chose to go in your seven seater Jazz" Alice called over her shoulder. "What with me finally getting Edward to come too."

"Edward's coming?" Emmett asked. "How did you manage that one?"

"Oh I can be very persuasive when I need to be" Alice said.

"Don't we all know it" Jasper joked.

"Who's Edward?" I asked now a little confusion.

"Oh he's my little brother. Well not so little. He's nineteen." Alice then continued in a quieter voice "He is always a little quiet and detaches himself from everyone else so don't worry if he seems to be rude this weekend. He is like that with everyone."

I nodded back a little disappointed. When I had first heard that Edward was coming I had let my hopes rise as there would be somebody else to talk to if things did start to get too coupled. Edward and I would be in the same boat, but if what Alice had said was true it didn't look as though it would be that great to have Edward's company anyway.

"Bella" Jasper spoke breaking my thoughts. "Would you mind sitting in the back with Edward?"

I understood immediately. Alice would of course be sat in the passenger seat next to Jasper who would be driving. Emmett and Rose would then want to sit next to each other. I nodded and headed to the car door to climb through to the back.

"Don't trip while climbing will you?" Emmett joked. Trust him to make a joke out of my clumsiness. I turned around a scowled at Emmett before turning back to the car.

As I climbed through to the back of the car I was even more careful that usual. I knew that now Emmett had brought their attention to it Jasper, Rose and Alice would all be watching to see if I did trip. I had just got myself over the folded down middle seat and I just had to turn myself around so I could sit in my seat when I saw him for the first time. Edward Cullen.

He was stunningly attractive. He was pale skinned like me with bronze hair that looked as though he had run his hair through it many times, probably with the stress of this weekend. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and they were watching me! As I took in his facial features more I noticed that the corners of his mouth were turned up. He was smiling at me and it was beautiful.

I was momentarily stunned by his looks that I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing. My clumsiness instantly came into effect. My left shoe caught against my right in my turn and I began to feel myself falling, right into Edward. Just before I crashed into his knees I felt two hands grab my shoulders and push me more upright again.

A booming laugh came from somewhere outside and I knew it would be Emmett, it was then joined by another which sounded to be Jasper.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as I found my balance again and got myself into the seat besides him. I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment and I knew my face was going to be a close resemblance to a tomato.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem" Edward said brightly.

Alice poked her head through the door to check I was alright.

"Well I never expected you to fall for my brother straight away!" she joked.

"Ha, now they have both gone red." Emmett laughed behind her.

We both put our seatbelts on and then I sat in silence while I waited for Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to take their seats and for us to be on the way. From what I had experienced of Edward so far he seemed to be a great guy. For a brief moment before I had tripped I had experienced that moment of hope again and maybe Alice was wrong about Edward, but now it seemed we were going to be too embarrassed to even talk to each other.

About five minutes later Emmett and Jasper had managed to cram the last of the bags into the trunk and everyone was in their seats.

"So is everyone ready then?" Jasper called down the car with everybody answering with a yes. He started the engine and we started off.

As we pulled away I felt a shock of electricity run through my body. It was shocking. It didn't hurt but it made it so that I couldn't relax, my body tense. It seemed to be trying to pull me to the other side of the car. Edward's side of the car. I turned to look at him who was looking at me, with a look of shock in his eyes, which I must have had in mine. His body mirroring mine tense and tight.

I looked forward at everyone else, Edward following my gaze. Emmett was putting his arm around Rose talking like normal, while Alice was singing along with Jasper to a song playing on the cars radio. They didn't seem to be experiencing this sensation. When I looked back at Edward he was already looking back at me with confusion in his eyes. We didn't need to speak to each other but I was almost certain Edward was experiencing the same sensation as myself.

"You okay back there kids?" Emmett asked turning his head around to look at us. "You are both very quiet back there."

I couldn't speak. I felt that if I opened my mouth with this sensation passing round my body I wouldn't be able to hold back the scream. Luckily Edward's voice beside me answered for me.

"Yeah everything's fine back here." His voice sounded different to how I had heard it earlier but Emmett and the others didn't seem to realise luckily. I didn't want them to ask to many questions right now.

The rest of the journey continued silently for Edward and I, the electrifying sensation never leaving and the continuous fight with my hands to make sure I wasn't reaching over to Edward. By the time we arrived at the forest we would be staying on the outskirts off, I was really struggling to keep any control. As we climbed out the car the fresh air cleared my head and my body seemed to relax. Edward climbed out after me, he just looked at me raising an eyebrow. He had definitely felt the same electrifying sensation as me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The tents were finally up after much messing around from Jasper and Emmett. They would just get the tent almost up and then they would let fall down again much to the girls annoyance. I was pretty oblivious. Bella, Emmett's younger sister was fascinating me. Alice had insisted I come on this camping trip and after much persuasion I had eventually agreed to stop my sister from keep asking and I had found myself sat in the back of Jasper's car on the way to pick up Emmett.

Emmett had invited his younger sister Bella for the weekend. I had heard so much about her from Emmett. She was a year younger than myself, being eighteen and in her final year of school. Emmett had been so supportive of her being like a father figure to her since her mother had died and her father was always busy with work. Alice, Rose and Jasper had already met her before when they had been round to Emmett's house but I hadn't. It was a pleasant surprise when I had seen her for the first time. She was beautiful. She had first looked into my eyes as she was climbing into the car and I was drawn into the deep chocolate colour. A smell of strawberries had followed her in, which I had inhaled deeply. She had then tripped on her own feet and she was falling forward into myself.

An instant reaction took over me as I had started to see her fall and I had reached forward and stopped her. Emmett had told me that she was clumsy but I had realised she was able to fall over her own feet. Alice had then decided to make a joke about Bella falling for me straight away. I didn't know about how Bella felt but as soon as she had looked up into my eyes I had felt myself falling at high speed for her. Emmett had to be the one who noticed that I had gone red in the face. Alice being Alice wouldn't have drawn attention to that fact and I probably could have got away with Bella not knowing. I would have faced hundreds of questions from Alice later of course when we were alone.

"So Edward, you and Bella go and collect some wood for a fire and the rest of us will start unpacking the rest of the of the equipment and getting food ready for cooking."

I came round from my thoughts to see Alice looking at me.

"Earth to Edward, did you just hear what I said?"

"Erm yes sis, go collect some wood."

"Yes and why don't you take Bella with you. Give her something to do" Alice said.

"Erm okay" I replied finally realising what Alice was saying. "That's if she wants to go."

"Of course she will want to go. She won't be able to say no to me when I ask her. Nobody ever can."

"And don't I know it."

I watch as Alice danced over to where Bella, Emmett and Rose were talking. I knew it wouldn't be long before Alice was leading Bella across to me and as I counted the seconds over in my head I caught the smile I was so familiar with. Nobody was ever able to resist Alice's charming smile. When my parents Carlisle and Esme would want to talk about how much she is spending on her credit card she would give them that familiar smile and some appalling excuse and all would be forgotten. It was that smile that had got me on this camping trip.

Alice motioned with her hand over in my direction and Bella turned to look at me. As she caught that I was watching them she smiled and waved. Her beauty was melting my insides and I couldn't help but grin and wave back like a mad child with his first crush. This wasn't good I told myself over and over again. It was going to end in complete embarrassment but I couldn't do anything about it as Alice and Bella had started making their way over to where I was standing.

"So I hear we are going on an adventure" Bella spoke as she got nearer.

"Well if you want to call it that" I replied trying to sound casual and not show too much excitement.

"I'm warning you now though I fall a lot"

"I kind of noticed that before" I joked as Bella's cheeks flushed red again. I was beginning to love that part about her.

I was screaming at myself to stop now. She was Emmett's little sister. I couldn't be thinking about what I loved about her, it was wrong. If Emmett could hear my thoughts he would kill me!

"Well I guess we had best get going as I know what Emmett's like when he gets hungry. We will want to make sure food is being cooked for him pretty soon."

I tried to laugh at Bella's comment but it came out shaky. Alice turned her head and looked at me through narrow eyes. Before she could see much more I pushed my gentlemanly self to the front of my mind and motioned to the trees with my hand.

"Shall we?"

Bella walked towards the trees ahead with me following as we left Alice with the others. Once we were under of the cover of the trees I tried to think of something to say but words failed me. Bella was a few meters ahead of me picking up a suitable stick when she paused. She stood upright again and turned to face me.

"I really hope you don't think I am stupid here but in the car did you well" she paused for a minute before continuing. "Did you feel something?"

Shock began to spread through my body. So had Bella felt that electric current to that was trying to pull myself to her? The current had been so uncomfortable for the whole journey causing me to sit stiffly but at the same time had been pleasurable. I tried to play it a little cool for if it wasn't this sensation Bella had been meaning.

"Well there was something yes."

Bella's eyes seem to light up. Her beauty shone out to me and all I wanted to do was reach out and hold her. "No Edward!" I told myself over and over again.

"Do you know what it was? I have never felt anything like that before in my life. That shock running through my body was so uncomfortable but at the same time I didn't want it to go away."

"I really don't know Bella. I have never felt anything like it before either" I replied. At least I knew now Bella and I were talking about the same thing.

"Nobody else in the car seemed to feel it, it was just the two of us. You don't think it was something to do with the back seat of the car?"

"I really don't think the car had anything to do with it. It is strange but even with our closeness here I can feel something. Definitely not as strong but there is the slightest sensation running around my body. I don't know if you can feel it."

Bella stood quietly a minute before her eyes grew wide in shock.

"I think we had best get this wood collected and get back to the others now. It will be getting dark soon."

Great I thought to myself. I had scared her away. Bella would now think I was some freak and would probably never talk to me again. Well at least once this weekend was over we wouldn't have to see each other and make things more awkward. I just hoped that Bella would decide not to tell Emmett about this incident. I was scared for if he decided to get all protective over his sister or even worse decided to tell the others. They would use it to humiliate me for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everybody who has added this to your favourites. I would really like to know what you all think of the story so far so could you please review? They would make my day _

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Bella led the way into to trees with Edward following. Now it was to get to work. I had never seen my brother like this. Just this minute I was expecting a full-scale moan at me when I asked if he would go and collect wood. Whenever he has been brought on camping trips before he has just hidden away in a tent and listened to music for the weekend. Something had changed him, or someone as I followed Bella with my gaze. I looked back at Edward who was watching her closely.

"Emmett, Rose do you mind coming and sitting round here a minute. Jazz you too."

My friends all stopped what they were doing and made their way over to me.

"What's up Alice?" Jasper asked. He looked worried, of course he would be. I am sure my voice hadn't sounded right when I had asked them to join me so Jazz was probably worrying in his mind now. I would have to put them all out of the suspense.

"I don't know if you have noticed but my brother has been a little different since we left this afternoon."

"I thought that too" Rose said. "He hasn't been as moody as he usually is."

"And haven't you just got him to go collect wood with my little sister?" Emmett asked. "Where was the full scale strop?"

"Well now you have to think what is different on this camping trip than on others I have managed to get him to come to?" I asked.

"No" Rose squealed out with delight. "You don't think?"

I nodded my head and Rose's smile spread even wider.

"I am missing something here. Is this just some girl thing that I shouldn't understand here?" Emmett asked.

"I think I get what you are getting at." Jasper said smiling to me.

"What is it?" Emmett asked starting to get annoyed. He never had to patience for this kind of conversation.

"Emmett don't go mad." Rose spoke putting her arm around his waist probably hoping he wouldn't get as annoyed.

"I won't! Just tell me."

"I think my brother _likes_ your sister."

"Nooooo" Emmett spoke his mouth opening in shock. "Well I never saw that one coming."

"Well you wouldn't Em," Rose spoke kissing Emmett on the cheek. "You just don't have the eye like Alice and I."

"So if you are both right what are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking of giving them a bit of a helping hand." I spoke seeing confusion spread across their face. "How about a little game of truth or dare tonight?"

"Oh your cunning" Jasper said putting his arm around my shoulders. "But I love you so much."

"So are you all up for this challenge?"

"Definitely" Rose said grinning.

"Yeah why not" Jasper said agreeing with his twin Rose.

"Emmett?" I asked turning my head in his direction. "Are you in?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Come on did you not see Bella's face when I made the joke out of falling for Edward. It was like I had come across her little secret."

"Fine! But if he messes Bella about or upsets her, he's dead meat."

"Emmett he wouldn't."

"I'll play along in this little plan of yours, but you have heard my warning."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who is now following and has added the story to their favourites. It means a lot. It would be really great to get some reviews so please can you spare some time to let me know what you think._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and Jasper had taken the role of making the fire, while I opened out one of the folding chairs and got comfortable. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the back of my head. A million thoughts were flying around my mind and each and every one included Bella. What was I going to do? I couldn't carry on like this. A number of options passed through my eyes the each one hard to bear.

I could either ignore Bella, but if she said anything to Emmett he would then get himself involved and that wouldn't be good. The second option would be to talk to her and tell her exactly how I feel, but again Emmett's face cropped into my mind again. The third and last option was to leave. It would hurt my mother and father and Alice would tell me I was just being stupid, but it would be the easiest to solve this problem, but it was also the hardest. Now that I had met Bella I was fascinated. I don't know if I would be strong enough to stay away from her now. This weekend was certainly opening my eyes to feelings I had never felt before.

"Now you can't be falling asleep on us just yet" my sister's voice came from beside me. "And I thought you were having fun so far."

I opened my eyes to see my sister setting up a seat beside me.

"What's up Alice? Haven't you got somebody else to annoy?" I asked jokingly.

"Now you know this is the highlight of my day, talking to my little brother."

"As is talking to my big sister a highlight of mine" I said lightly punching her arm.

"So let's talk then. What's on your mind Edward?"

"Oh I was just thinking about a piano composition I put together last week."

Alice sighed and then looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm going to say what I think is on your mind and then I want you to tell me if I'm right or not."

"Like I have much choice" I muttered.

"I think you have a certain person on your mind and if I'm right that person is at the moment talking to Rose."

I looked up and sure enough Bella was talking to Rose while they unloaded some sausages from the cool box.

"I would say you are developing feelings for this person in question." Alice continued.

How was my sister always right? I tried to say something to deny it but Alice continued.

"If I'm right Edward, you may not need to bottle those feeling of your up. Talk to her."

I turned to Alice to tell her that I couldn't do that but she had already stood up and was walking over to Jasper and put herself in his arms.

An hour later everybody had found a seat around the fire and sausages to make hot dogs were cooking. Everybody was laughing and having fun and although I was keeping quite I couldn't help let the good vibes from everybody cheer me up.

"So how about we play a game?" Rose asked.

"I think I have just the one in mind. Truth or Dare." Alice replied.

"I haven't played truth or dare in years" Bella said from the other side of the fire.

"You are going to regret saying that after you have played truth or dare with these guys." I joked.

"Stop trying to put her off" Alice shouted at me before winking. That wink was not good news at all.

"Me first then" Emmett shouted. "Jasper truth or dare?"

"From you definitely a dare" Jasper replied grinning.

"I dare you to swap outfits with Alice."

The look of shock on both Alice's and Jasper's faces were a picture.

"Do you know how much these clothes cost me Emmett? I am no way having Jasper stretching them out of shape for me!" Alice said horrified.

"A dare is a dare mate" Emmett said to Jasper. "You either do it or suffer the consequences.

Jasper looked at the still upset Alice before turning back to Emmett. "I think I will take the consequences.

"Double dare then. You have to play the rest of this game naked."

"Okay" Jasper agreed before jumping up out of his seat and started to strip.

"He really is going to do this isn't he?" Bella asked as she started to cover her eyes.

"It would look like it." I replied also turning my gaze away.

Bella got up out of her seat and came and sat on the floor next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just making sure the position of the fire blocks the view for the rest of the game."

We both laughed and I caught in the corner of my eye Alice looking at me and smiling. I just hoped the Bella wouldn't see her.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth" Alice replied.

"What happened on the shopping trip you went on about six months ago that you and Rose have been so secretive about?"

"No anything but that" Alice squealed as Rose burst out laughing.

"I think it is going to come out at some point. You might as well confess now." Rose said.

"Fine then but please don't hate me Jazz. There was this most beautiful dress ever and so I went to buy it and the credit card declined." Alice shuddered as she said the last few words. "So Rose and I went for a little lunch and there were these couple of business men who seemed to like us, so a bit of flirting later."

"They didn't buy you the dress did they?" Jasper asked wide eyed.

Alice nodded and then hid her face in her hands.

"Come here Alice."

Alice got up out of her seat and walked over to Jasper who pulled her down onto his lap.

"That is just amazing! I love you." Jasper said hugging Alice close to himself.

"Rose, truth or dare." Alice chimed.

"Dare" Rose replied.

"I dare you to have your hair cut by…" Alice scanned the circle before her eyes stopped on "Bella."

Both Rose and Bella looked shocked.

"Alice I couldn't do that." Bella stuttered.

"Do you know how much this hairstyle cost me last week?" Rose argued.

By now Emmett, Jasper and myself were laughing so hard. Suddenly Bella jumped up from her seat besides me.

"Come on Rose, lets go in one of the tents and get it over and done with."

Rose glared at Bella but did what she said and followed her. We all sat in silence waiting. Expecting Rose to murder Bella or something, but no screams came. Instead there was the sound of laughter.

"What is going on in there?" Alice called, obviously annoyed that she wasn't in this joke between the two of them.

"Right I'm done" Bella called emerging from the tent. Rose then followed her and we all stared open mouthed.

"But it is just the same. You haven't cut anything!" Alice complained.

"Oh yes I have" said Bella as she held up a lock of Rose's blonde hair. "You just didn't specify how much you wanted me to cut off!"

Everyone was laughing by now except for Alice who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"You know me Rose, dare." Emmett replied.

"I hoped you would say that. I dare you to have a make over by Alice." Rose laughed.

This seemed to cheer Alice up and ten minutes later Emmett was sat with a grimace across his face in full make up, with his finger nails painted a blood red.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I thought for a moment and decided dare was going to be much safer for me with Bella here. Any number of secrets could emerge through saying truth.

"Dare" I replied.

A grin seemed to spread across his face.

"Right Eddie I dare you to hide Bella's copy of Pride and Prejudice from her."

Bella shot up from her place besides me once more and ran and grabbed her rucksack. Next minute she was running to the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Emmett screamed running after his sister. He soon caught her up and grabbed her round the stomach and was dragging her back. Alice took the bag off Emmett and opened it pulling out a very battered book. She passed it me. I looked down at the book and then into Bella's pleading eyes. I really couldn't do this to her.

"I'm sorry Emmett I really don't think I could do that. I will have to take the consequences."

"Ha! Can I have the pleasure Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Emmett replied. "I can't really think of anything anyway."

"Edward you have a choice now. You can either burn that copy of Pride and Prejudice on the fire or you have to apologise to Bella for taking the book from her with a kiss on the lips."

I looked at my sister mortified. Why was she doing this to me? Couldn't she just leave things be and let me approach Bella if I wanted to in my own time. I looked up to see Bella stood in front of me.

"There is no way you are burning the book." The next thing came as a bit of a blur. She tugged on the collar of my shirt getting me to my feet before pulling me close to her. She pressed her lips to mine and they moved perfectly over mine. The feeling running through my body at her intense touch was amazing, but all too soon she pulled away."

Her eyes seemed to have a spark in them as she stared back into my own. She smiled at me before thanking me and taking her seat besides me once more.

"Now I really didn't expect that!" Alice sounded disappointed but she looked at me and winked again. I really was going to kill her soon if she didn't leave things alone.

The rest of the game with a blur, I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. I was only semi-aware when Rose chose me later on in the game, where I chose truth just to get my go over and done with so I could go back into my dream world.

It was only when Bella fell asleep against Emmett's legs that Rose suggested that it was maybe time for bed. Emmett lightly shook Bella awake while Rose approached me.

"Edward it was originally planned that I would share a tent with Bella and you would be with Emmett. Would you mind if Emmett and I shared?"

Inside my heart was screaming out with joy but I my brain was telling me that this may not be a good idea. Would Bella mind sharing with me. She was the one who had seemed freaked out when I spoke to Bella earlier in the woods.

"You will have to check that Bella is okay with that first."

"Emmett is doing that now while he wakes her up." Rose replied. They seemed to have thought of everything so I nodded in agreement. It couldn't be that bad. Bella would be on one side of the tent and I would be on the other. We could even put our bags between us. That would make the situation seem better for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everybdy who has been favouriting and signing up for alerts. I appreciate each and everyone of you. Please review and let me know what you think! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slightly to see that the sun had risen. That was a good sign. At least it would pass as an okay sign to get up. I was always an early riser much to Emmett's displeasure. When I had been younger he had always had to get up with me, but those days were long behind us both.

As I started to come around more I was slowly able to take in my surroundings. Hadn't I fallen asleep on the other side of the tent last night? What was my head resting on? I tried to sit myself up but something had me held in a tight grip. I turned my head to find that my head had been on Edward's chest and his arms seemed to be holding me in place.

What had happened last night? When I had fallen asleep last night I know I had definitely been on the other side of the tent and there had been two rucksacks placed in between the two of us. I turned my head some more to find that they had been pushed further down the tent. I was comfortable in Edward's arms, it seemed right to be there but I knew I had to move myself away before Edward woke up and freaked himself out. He had seen freaked out enough yesterday when we had gone for wood and what about that kiss? He had seemed so reluctant and I was the one to kiss him to save my book.

I tried to move Edward's arms but I was stuck in his firm grip. The only way I was going to be able to get myself out of this was to wake him. I just really hoped it wouldn't cause anymore embarrassment between the two of us. I really liked him and I was hoping after this weekend we could still keep in contact but if I kept putting ourselves in embarrassing situations I was going to end up just scaring him away.

I started to lightly nudge him in the side of his body knowing that it wouldn't work but I was trying to put the embarrassment off a bit longer. I heard Edward sigh in his sleep and then his grip got stronger round me.

"Edward wake up!"

Edward's eyes slowly opened where he met with my gaze. He smiled at me before he took in our position. He had a shocked expression across his face as he quickly released me allowing me to sit up.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't realise" Edward said.

"I'm not" I muttered knowing that he wouldn't have heard me.

I looked up to watch as his expression changed to confusion.

"Do you want to go for a walk before the others wake up?" he asked me.

I nodded and we both pulled jumpers and boots on over our pyjamas, knowing there would be nobody around to see us. We both left the tent, Edward pausing to zip the entrance up behind us and we walked in silence into the woods.

"I don't know if this will sound stupid but I am really pleased I decided to come on this camping trip now." I said as we made out way through the low-lying ferns. I was pleased that I was walking ahead so Edward couldn't see my face.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. I feel completely the same way" Edward replied.

I stopped suddenly and heard Edward suddenly stop behind me before he crashed into me. I hadn't realised he was that close behind me. I don't know if I was just feeling paranoid, but was there a second reason to Edward's reply. My head was full of my feelings for Edward and all I could now think of was did Edward feel the same.

I slowly turned around to face Edward. The sun was shining through the trees above illuminating his face. He was so stunningly beautiful. The light breeze that was ruffling the leaves also lightly moved his bronze hair. I sighed and then spoke.

"Edward I have known you less than a day, but I feel like a part of me has awoken inside of me. Since meeting you yesterday you have always been on my mind and when we go home tomorrow I think it is going to be hard to leave you."

I felt my cheeks burn red as I kept my gaze to the forest floor. I couldn't bring myself to look up into Edward's eyes. What would I see in them if I did?

"Bella will you look at me please?" Edward asked after a short silence. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head until I felt his hand rest under my chin pulling it up. I looked deep into Edward's green eyes and there was a spark there.

"For years now I have always felt there has been a part of me missing. I have spoke to my parents about it and they just tried to tell me I was growing up. Yesterday I seemed to become complete. You are what my life has been missing. Whether as a friend or soul mate, I am not going to be wishing to see you leave my life again."

I smiled at Edward's words. I liked how he wanted to keep me as a friend. I have never really had people close to me apart from Emmett, so I didn't really have any true friends. But then to hear Edward say the word soul mate, it melted my insides.

"We have only just met." I commented trying to make sense of everything.

"We have so why don't we start off getting to know each other better. We can take whatever happens as slow as you like, I have no intentions to walk away anytime soon."

I really wasn't enjoying this talk of leaving or staying. I didn't want Edward to suddenly change his mind and walk out of my life again. I reached out and took Edward's hand in mine. He smiled at me before speaking.

"That feels nice."

"It feels like my hand was made to be entwined with yours" I commented blushing once again.

"That colour suits you" Edward said causing me to blush more.

"I think we had best head back to the tents, the others could be waking up soon."

"Yeah we won't want Emmett eating all the bacon before we get back" Edward laughed.

We needn't have worried though. When we got back to the camp there was still no sign of life, just the sound of Emmett's snores. As we were getting things out that we could cook for breakfast, an idea came to me.

I picked up two pans and two wooden spoons, passed one set to Edward who seemed to understand straight away. Edward made his way to the side of Alice and Jasper's tent while I walked over to Emmett and Rosalie's. I looked at Edward who was looking at me obviously for a signal.

As we banged the spoons against the pans the noise was so loud. Screams came from both the girls while Emmett's voice roared out.

"Jasper if that is you I am going to kill you!!!"

By now I could no longer hold back the laughter and as I heard Emmett then roar out my name I knew I needed to get out of the way of his tent. I walked fast knowing if I ran I was more likely in the direction of where Edward was stood laughing. I heard the sound of a zip opening behind me, so I started running. I felt Emmett grab me and tackle me to the ground like he did when we were younger.

I screamed with laughter as the tickling started.

"Edward help me!" I managed to get out in-between my laughs.

"I can't Bella" Edward called back. I managed to look up to see Alice jump on her brothers back hitting him while Jasper was trying to strangle him.

"We're sorry!" I screamed out.

"How sorry?" Emmett asked. "Sorry enough to do all my laundry for a month?"

"And have to come into contact with your boxer shorts? No thank you!"

"Well then the torture continues!"

"Fine then I'll do all your laundry" I said defeated as Emmett stopped tickling me, allowing me to sit up.

"And you Edward how sorry are you?" Alice asked.

I looked up to see a very red faced Edward trying to breathe.

"I'll do anything Ali" Edward replied through gasps.

"You will come shopping with me once a week for a month" Alice stated.

"But that's four times" Edward moaned.

"Well if you want Jasper to get a firmer hold?" Alice said.

"Fine then!" Edward growled.

Alice and Jasper both stepped away and Edward staggered back taking a seat in one of the chair, while rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry Edward, inflicting you with all that torture when it was idea" I said.

"Bella don't be stupid, it was fun!" Edward replied which caused Alice to glare at him and my laughter to start up again.

"Right then you two" Jasper said to Edward and I, "You're making breakfast!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all who have favourited and subscribed to alerts and thankyou so much to MiseryRain, Maryse939, 1dreamkeeper, vampyregurl09 and xEmmaxSophiex for the reviews. They really did make my day. I really love to know what you guys think._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"These are great Bells, you can definitely make these again!" Emmett said through a mouthful of food.

"It wasn't all me," I reminded my brother. "Edward helped."

"So what are we going to do today?" Rose asked.

"How about the usual?" Jasper asked.

"I'm definitely up for that!" Emmett agreed enthusiastically.

I looked around at everyone's excited faces, but was glad to see that Edward looked as confused as I felt.

"What do you usually do?" I asked.

"We usually have a game of baseball which is always challenging with just four of us but it should be better with two extra players." Jasper said.

"Oh I don't know." I said the panic starting to hit me. "You have all seen how much of a klutz I can be. You will probably end up taking me to the emergency room before the end of the game.

"Oh come on Bells, you can't drop out now. We will have an odd number for the teams and you wouldn't want to see your brother lose would you." Emmett pleaded.

I looked at his expression and although I knew it was all an act just to get me to agree to play I still couldn't seem to say no.

"Fine then I'll play but it's all your fault when I injure myself!"

"That's it sport. You are going to have a great time."

"So if we split into usual teams Emmett and Alice and then Rose and I, then if Bella joins Emmett's team and Edward joins ours that will even up numbers." Jasper said.

"Great we've got the klutz" Emmett mocked. I playfully thumped my brother.

"But Emmett it evens out the teams then as you are the best player" Jasper said.

"Oh don't tell him that, he will never let you forget it!" I joked.

The game started with our team batting first. Emmett went up first and immediately got a home run much to Jasper's annoyance, whom had tried so hard to get him out. It was then Alice's turn. She had hit the ball so softly it seemed but it still seemed to fly far. She started running and got to third base before she stopped as Edward appeared with the ball. Then it was what I had been dreading. My turn. I stepped forward. The bat in my hand felt like a weapon. The others would have laughed if they could have heard my thoughts now but I knew how much damage I could do unintentionally!

"Watch out everyone" I heard Emmett joke "You could get hit by anything here!"

I scowled behind me to where Emmett was and turned back to Jasper just in time to see him pitching the ball towards me. I hit the ball and was surprised to see how far it flew. I started to run around the bases and soon I found I was getting close to a home run. Suddenly Edward appeared from nowhere with the ball running towards the last base. If I didn't get there quick I would be out. I pushed myself forward and it was going to be very close. We would both reach the base around the same time. Meters from the base I tripped on something and began to feel myself falling forward. There was going to be no stopping it.

As I fell I felt myself hit something hard and all too soon I was face down on the ground. I could hear laughter from Emmett while Rose screamed out.

"Are they alright?"

I lifted my head to find that I had collided with Edward as I had fallen and he was also on the ground, the ball still in his hand. Rose and Alice had run over by this point and were helping the two of us to our feet. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over whether that was a home run or not.

"But she reached the base as she fell!" Emmett argued.

"But she took one of the other team with her, surely that is against the rules!" Jasper argued back.

I looked at Edward who was rubbing the side of his head.

"I'm so sorry" I muttered.

He grinned in response.

"No problems. You just know how to make a game really interesting." He laughed. Again I felt my face begin to go red.

The rest of the game went accident free and when the teams changed over I kept myself out of the way in the field and allowed Emmett and Alice to do most of the work. I really didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I already had. By the end of the game the final score was very close with my team on seven but Jasper's team had just beaten us with eight.

"Right Jasper we are definitely going to have a re-match sometime time" Emmett shouted across the field as Jasper and himself collected the bases.

"Oh definitely" Jasper shouted back "I can't wait to beat you again!"

"Oh you wish! We let you win that time!"

I looked over at Rose and Alice who were rolling their eyes at their boyfriends. "Boys" they both muttered.

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward asked startling me.

"Well I didn't end up needing to go to hospital so yes it was fun."

"Are you a regular at the hospital then?"

"I used to be when I was younger. Now I just try to avoid anything where I could injure myself. It scares Emmett sometimes when I always seem to be reading, but how can I injure myself reading?"

"You could get a paper cut" Edward laughed.

"Ah don't go and ruin the only thing I feel safe doing" I laughed back.

"So what do you enjoy reading?" Edward continued.

"The classics mainly like Shakespeare and Bronte."

"Don't forget Austen." Edward reminded me pointing towards my bag. "I really don't know how you can read Pride and Prejudice though."

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked instantly defending one of my favourite books.

"I just can't see why everybody thinks Darcy is so wonderful. What is so special about this one guy?"

"You obviously don't understand it very well then."

"I just can't see why you are so obsessed with it."

I began to feel the tears I had been trying to fight back began to leak from the corners of my eyes. I really couldn't deal with this now. I really shouldn't have to be dealing with this now. I was meant to be enjoying myself and now Edward had just ruined everything. I could see Edward was looking at me concerned. Before any questions could be asked I grabbed my bag and ran into the surrounding trees.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again to 1dreamkeeper for reviewing the last chapter again. I really appreciated it. Thanks for everyone who has signed up for alerts and has favourited this story!_

_This is a pretty short chapter but it explains a little more about Bella's past. This will proberbly be my last post until after Friday so for everybody who is going to see New Moon this weekend I hope you enjoy it. It looks amazing and Friday just doesn't seem to come quick enough for me!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella run into the trees in shock. We had been getting on so well and then I had somehow hurt her. All through a conversation about Pride and Prejudice of all things!

I looked across at the others who were following Bella with their eyes with in as much shock as I was.

"What did you say to her?" Emmett demanded striding over to me despite Jasper's attempt at holding him back.

"Nothing." I tried to defend myself. "We were only talking about Pride and Prejudice being her favourite book and me saying that I didn't like it."

Emmett's body relaxed and he let a sigh from his mouth.

"You have a lot to learn Eddie my boy. You don't insult Pride and Prejudice in front of Bella. She won't like you for it."

"But why does she get so emotional about it?"

"I don't know, it is just some weird thing that makes Bella, Bella."

"I had best go and find her and apologise" I said following the path Bella had taken into the trees.

It didn't take me long to find her. She had found a fallen tree and taken a seat, leaning against a neighbouring tree. She had her rucksack open at her feet and Pride and Prejudice lay open across her knees. She had her head down obviously reading but you could see that she still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly so not to startle her. "If I had known I wouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault, you weren't to know."

I sat myself down next to Bella on the log.

"Do you mind if I ask what I said?"

Bella sighed and then put her hand in mine. It felt so warm and I never wanted her to remove it. She closed the book with her other hand and turned to look into my eyes.

"My Mum was a fan of the classics. When I was young my Mum would read them with me. When I was fourteen we were reading Pride and Prejudice. We were at chapter twenty seven when she.." Bella paused for a moment "Died. I keep reading it time and time again but I can never read past chapter twenty seven."

I squeezed her hand as another tear ran down her face.

"Is that why you were so defensive over your book yesterday?" I asked.

"This was my mothers copy of Pride and Prejudice. It is one of the only things I have that was my Mothers." I was shocked that Emmett would have suggested such a dare when he must have known how precious this book was to his sister. The curiosity got the better of me.

"Why did Emmett suggest that dare?" I asked.

"He doesn't know" Bella whispered.

I looked at Bella in shock.

"I have never spoken to Emmett about it. In fact you are the first person I have ever told. He doesn't realise why I am always reading it and he doesn't know that I have never read to the end. He just believes I am obsessed."

I reluctantly removed my hand from hers and put my arm around Bella to comfort her, where she responded by resting her head on my shoulder.

We sat there for ages neither moving nor talking. It just felt right while we both thought. There truly was something special between the two of us as far as I could see. We had connected as soon as we had met and I was flattered that Bella had felt she was able to talk to me about her mother. It sounded like she rarely spoke about her and for Bella to speak out and tell me whom she had known just over a day about her precious moments she had had with her Mother. Eventually Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and look at me. Her eyes we now dry and she seemed happier.

"I think we had best head back to the others now. It will probably be getting dark soon." She said.

I nodded in response and helped her to her feet. I picked her rucksack and put it over my shoulder. She put her hand in mine again and we made our way slowly back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to 1dreamkeeper and ReadItAndWeep-Nik for their reviews. I really appreciate them and love hearing what you think of the story so far. Going to post two chapters together now as they do go together really. _

_New Moon was released last Friday and already I have been to see it twice. It is so amazing and I hope you guys have all enjoyed watching it too. Chris Weitz, Rob, Kristen and Taylor have really done themselves proud in how this movie has turned out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I made our way back through the trees in silence. I couldn't get out of my head that he was probably thinking I was stupid right now. Being so obsessed but at the same time scared of a book. I had never told anybody before now the biggest secret of my life and here I was spilling it out to someone I had known for such a short time. I felt myself blush at the very thought of it and looked up at Edward to see his green eyes looking back into my own concerned.

I felt so flattered that he seemed so worried about me and I could see that we would be friends for a long time to come. I felt him squeeze my hand gently as a sign to show he would be there for me and I smiled back to show my gratitude. Just looking into each others eyes we were able to have our own private conversation. To others it may even have looked like we were reading each other's minds.

As we made our way out into the clearing where the tents were I could feel the suns heat reaching my skin. It felt good. Emmett was the first one to look at Edward and I as we made our way back over to the tents. His eyes were darting back and too in between Edward and I, doing his protective big brother thing.

"It's okay Emmett" I said as we reached him "You don't need to worry anymore we have sorted everything out now. We understand each other better now."

Emmett looked confused but shrugged it off and turned back to tossing the baseball between his hands. I put my bag back beside the tent again and sat in one of the seats beside the fire. A minute later Edward had taken the seat besides me. Everyone was talking and laughing and very soon we all started to get hungry.

"I think before we cook anything to eat we should go and get some more wood for the fire" Jasper said pointing towards the shrinking fire. "We don't want to have to go looking once it has gone dark."

"I'll go" Emmett said jumping to his feet. "It must be my turn by now. Edward why don't you give me a hand?"

I watched as Edward and Emmett made their way away from the camp. My brother wasn't always the most guarded about his plans and it was obvious to me he wanted to talk to Edward about what had happened earlier. Probably to find out if I was alright now.

"So are you still having a good time Bella?" Alice asked taking that seat that had until a minute ago been occupied by Edward.

"Yes" I replied. "I think this was what I really needed. To get away for a bit." I replied.

"Well you are always welcome to come on any of our camping trips we plan. We should go shopping sometime too. I can see we will have a great time together and it would really be great to get to know each other better."

I nodded in agreement. The getting to know Alice would be great and she really did seem a great girl but I didn't really like the shopping idea. Shopping had never really been my idea of fun. Having to go round all these shops that all seemed to sell the same things all day sounded boring.

"I hope my brother is being nice to you and didn't upset you too much earlier. I know how much of a jerk he can be at time, but I promise you he never usually realises what he is doing."

"Don't worry about it Alice" I said. "Everything is fine now. It was just a misunderstanding between the two of us. It is all sorted now."

"Well if he does annoy you just let me know. I know just how to make his life awful" Alice joked before giving me a huge smile.

"What are you grinning about Alice Cullen?" Rose asked taking the seat on the other side of mine.

"Oh we were just talking about what torture I can inflict upon my dear brother."

"I really hope Edward didn't offend you too much earlier" Rose said turning to me.

"No everything is fine. It was just a misunderstanding" I said starting to feel like a parrot.

"Well if he does let us know. I think we could all torture him for hurting you. We all know how much Emmett cares for you" Rose continued.

I began to feel myself flush red again. It was so flattering how so many people could care for me so much when they barely knew me.

Edward POV

"I'll go" Emmett said jumping to his feet. "It must be my turn by now. Edward why don't you give me a hand?"

I nodded in response and followed Emmett towards the trees once more. It seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence on this camping trip. Emmett stayed ahead of me not saying a word, which was unusual for him. Whenever him and Rose had been round to see Alice, you would never normally be able to shut him up. He stopped a short distance into the trees and turned to face me.

"Edward I just wanted to talk to you." Emmett started. I stared back at him with confusion. If he wanted to talk to me why did he have to drag me away from the others to do it. I looked at his figure and for the first time ever Emmett's figure of muscles began to terrify me.

"I have noticed that while we have been away this weekend that Bella has seemed fond of you." Emmett continued. I felt my face go red as I realised where this conversation was going. Emmett was acting as big brother to Bella.

"Bella tells me that when she ran away earlier it was a misunderstanding between the two of you and that everything if fine now."

I nodded my head in response and tried to think of something to say but Emmett cut me off.

"All I want to say is Bella has been through a lot in her life and it seems you are the first person she seems comfortable around apart from family, so if you ever hurt her you will have me to answer to." Emmett finished.

I stared at Emmett in shock before answering.

"Emmett I would never want to hurt Bella she is a great girl." I stuttered.

"Glad to hear that Eddie!" Emmett said using the name he knew annoyed me to show that the serious part of the conversation was now over. "Now why don't you go and grab some of those fallen branches from over there so we can head back to the others. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

I laughed to myself as I pilled wood into my arms. Now that encounter with Emmett hadn't been anything to worry about. He only had the same concerns as myself. That Bella isn't hurt anymore than she has been already in her life. I had never lost a parent before so I would never be able to say I knew exactly how Bella must be feeling but even the thought of losing Carlisle or Esme was tearing my insides up.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is a very short chapter, but it is just there to give you an insight into what Emmett is thinking at the moment. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Rose had told me numerous times this weekend to leave Edward and Bella alone and let them sort their selves out. That was easier said than done. I would sit across the other side of the fire and watch and see them keep glancing at each other and smiling. It reminded me of when I had first met Rose. How we couldn't seem to keep our eyes of each other. I had to be protective over my sister though. She had always been the one who had felt Mum's death more than me. She was always so quiet and kept herself to herself and as far as I knew she only really had one friend. A girl called Angela who was in some of her classes at school, but she never invited her home or went out with her. All she would do is go school, work or stay at home studying or reading. She really worried me at times. To me Bella was delicate and I was sure the slightest thing would hurt her.

I had listened to Rose at first after I had reluctantly agreed with Alice to help them out and I was keeping my distance. I would watch as they chatted to each other about their interests. I would watch as they played games with each other. I would watch as they held each others hands when they thought other people weren't looking.

I had been listening to Rose all weekend and gritting my teeth, but to suddenly see my sister running away from Edward when she looked to be upset was enough. I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I had had to step in just to find out that Edward had insulted Bella's favourite book Pride and Prejudice. Knowing that Bella had been upset due to Edward was not helping my thinking on the matter. What if he really upset Bella? Who would be the one who had to be there for Bella? That would be me.

I had finally decided that I was going to have to give Edward my warning. I was known by most, especially Rose, Jasper and Alice as the teddy bear but Edward wasn't to know that. My appearance could make me look quite the opposite. I had taken Edward into the trees away from everybody else and given him my warning and he seemed to have listened. He had seemed quite stunned but had assured me that he would never hurt Bella. I would still be watching him though.

"Emmett you seem pretty quiet" Rose said taking a seat on my knee.

"I am just thinking while everything is quiet." I replied.

"Bella can look after herself you know."

"I know Rose but I can't help but worry."

"I know but Edward isn't a bad guy and he knows if he ever did anything to Bella he would have to answer to us all. Look how Alice has taken to Bella this weekend, she loves her like her own sister. Brother or not, if Edward hurt Bella in anyway I think you will find you will be behind Alice in the queue."

"You are right Rose, I know you are but I think it is going to take sometime to get used to. My little sister dating."

"Give it some time yet Emmett, I don't think Bella and Edward have realised that part yet they are still getting to know each other yet!" Rose laughed.

I put my arms around my beautiful girlfriends waist and hugged her close to my body.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes but tell me again" Rose laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everybody who has signed up for alerts and favourited! A huge thankyou also to 1dreamkeeper and SamiLynn20 for reviewing. I really appreciate you comments!_

_Well now they are all back from the camping trip and we meet some new characters. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

The roar of the engine of my old truck died as I turned my beloved trucks engine off. It had been a birthday present off Emmett and my Dad when I was seventeen. When I had first arrived at school in it I had received many strange looks but my truck didn't constantly break down like their cars.

I opened the front door and dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs. It was Wednesday afternoon and in forty-five minutes I had to be in work so I headed into the kitchen. I filled a glass with juice and downed it in one. I then found a bowl and put together some of my favourite cereal and milk. I was just chewing through my first mouthful I heard the phone begin to ring in the other room. I swallowed the cereal hoping not to start choking and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella it's Edward."

That was it the cereal got stuck in my throat and now I couldn't breathe. I started coughing and my breath got shorter and shorter. I dropped the phone down on the counter and ran through to the kitchen grabbing the glass I had previously used for juice filling it with water. After a few gulps of water the cereal had dislodged and I was able to breathe again. I downed the rest of the water and then went and picked the phone up I had dropped.

"Edward are you still there?"

"Yes Bella, are you alright?" he asked in his velvety tone.

"Yes thanks, I was just choking on my cereal. I was stupidly trying to eat it quick." I decided not to tell him that the real reason was because I had been so excited when I had heard his voice.

"Stupid cereal. Well I think we have found another safe activity we can now mark unsafe for you" Edward joked.

"So now I can never eat again? Great" I said sarcastically.

I heard his laugh coming through the phone and I never wanted it to stop. It sent a fuzzy feeling through my body. A special feeling. One I had definitely never felt before.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Edward asked.

"It was okay I suppose." It would have been a good day I thought to myself if I hadn't had to keep hiding from Mike.

"I was wondering what you were doing now? Do you fancy going for a coffee?" Edward asked.

Stupid work! Why did it have to get in the way at a time like this!

"Edward I am really sorry. I really would love to but I have got to be at work at four."

"Oh" Edward replied a little disappointed. "That is a real shame. Where do you work?"

"At Newton's Sporting Goods."

"Oh yeah I know the place. What time do you finish?"

"At seven and then I have got a huge pile of homework to get through." I said regretfully.

"That is a real shame"

"Are you busy on Saturday? I would really like it if we could see each other then."

"Oh definitely I will make sure I am!" Edward said enthusiastically.

Half an hour later I found myself behind the counter at work. Mike was buzzing round making sure a couple of hikers were happy while I was cleaning down some of the shelves. I heard the hikers leave about five minutes later both with a new pair of boots each but kept my head down at my work.

"So Bella I was wondering if you had any plans for Friday night." Mike said as he came back round from the counter.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I planned on turning round to face him. Mike Newton was sure a guy who didn't know how to take the hint and if he didn't soon I wasn't going to be able to continue being nice to him. Before I had chance to count to ten I heard the shop door open and knew that Mike would then find himself distracted. Sure enough a couple of seconds later,

"Hi welcome to Newton's can I be of assistance."

"Well actually I was hoping the young lady there could help me find a pack for when I go camping." Said a velvety tone.

I spun around to find Edward stood looking at me. The corner of his mouth twitched as he looked at me, his green eyes smouldering.

"Of course sir" staying professional as Mike was now glaring at Edward "Why don't we head over to our large selection so I can help you find the perfect one for your needs."

I put the cloth I was holding in Mike's hands and then headed over to the other side of the store to where all the bags were kept. I checked to make sure that Mike had stayed near the counter before talking.

"I wasn't expecting you to come here."

"I couldn't resist once you told me where you work. Your friend doesn't seem to like it though."

I turned to look towards Mike who was still glaring at Edward.

"He just can't get the hint no matter how many times I tell him no."

"So you've got an admirer then." Edward said "I am going to have to watch out for this competition then aren't I."

I felt myself begin to blush so tried my best to hide it by looking at the ground. When I looked back at Edward his eyes captured my gaze and I was caught in a moment of sensation. I weird feeling ran through my body, of warmth and love.

"Is my colleague here being of assistance?" Mike asked breaking our fix. In the moment I hadn't realised Mike had left the counter and approached us.

"Of course" Edward said not the slightest bit flustered like I knew I would be if I had to put any words together. "She was just recommending this bag here."

Edward picked up one of the bags and smiled as I stared in horror. It was one of the most expensive bags we sold.

"Oh yes" Mike started, turning into his salesman mode. "That is indeed the best bag on the market at the moment and comes very highly recommended."

"Well I guess that solves it. I will definitely be buying this one then."

Mike's eyes lit up with delight while I stared at Edward in disbelief. He was buying an expensive pack just so he could have come and seen me. Once he had paid Edward picked up his new purchase from the counter and turned to me.

"Thank you so much for your assistance." He then winked and left the shop.

The door closed and I followed Edward with my gaze as through the store windows I saw him climb into the driver's seat of a silver Volvo and drive away.

"Wow Bella wait till my Mum hears about this. She will be so impressed when she hears that we have sold that bag. We make quite a team don't we?"

I nodded my head at Mike and then turned around to continue my cleaning in silence. It really did seem that Edward would do anything to see me.

When I arrived home after seven Emmett and Dad were sat watching a game in front of the flat screen.

"Hi guys" I said kicking my shoes off. "Did you make yourself anything to eat."

"Of course not Bells, would we still have a house standing if we had."

I rolled my eyes at the pair and made my way into the kitchen. I found the left over lasagne I had put in the fridge and divided it into three portions. Once I had reheated each portion I would carry it out to Emmett or Dad. I heated my own and poured myself a glass of milk and carried it out to sit and join my family.

"How was work?" Dad asked.

"Same as usual I suppose" I shrugged. Then I had a thought. "Emmett is Edward a keen camper?"

"Not really" Emmett said never taking his eyes away from the screen. "He never usually comes with us this last weekend was a one off."

So this pack he had spent a small fortune on didn't look like it would be coming to much use then. I sat in silence and pretended to be into the game like Emmett and Charlie but my mind was in a completely different place. Back on the camping trip remembering the great time I had had.

I remembered the homework I still had left waiting for me so got on my feet and headed into the kitchen. I rinsed my plate and then headed towards the stairs. Before I had chance to climb the stairs I heard Emmett calling me.

"Have you got any plans for after work on Friday?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to Edwardfan434, KatelovesEdward1 and 1dreamkeeper for the great reviews. I really really appreciate your feedback!_

_I do not own Twilight - it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.._

* * *

**Edward POV**

It was another rare day in Forks when the sun had decided to make an appearance. It could be one of the last as the leaves were starting to change colour and fall would soon be upon us. Everyone in the house was busy. Alice was running around getting ready for a night out with Jasper while Mom and Dad were getting ready to go to a dinner party to do with the hospital. I was quite looking forward to the night alone. I could play on my beloved piano and not hear a word from anyone else.

I dragged my feet along the dirt ground as the swing rocked back and too. It was one of my favourite places in the garden a place where I could sit and think. When I had been seven I had begged for a swing until eventually one summers day Dad had agreed and helped me secure the rope around the old beech tree at one end of the garden. It was always the place where people would look if they couldn't find me and I wasn't playing my piano.

I closed my eyes and her face came into my mind. She was beautiful. Everything from her long brown hair to those chocolate brown puddles that were her eyes. You could fall into them and definitely see yourself drowning. Happiness flooded my body as I thought to myself that tomorrow I would be seeing her again.

"Hello" came a voice behind me.

I spun around on the swing to see the face I had seen just seconds ago in my mind standing before me smiling. A smile that was so beautiful it could break a million hearts.

"Hello" I replied back, still stunned to see Bella.

"Alice sent me out here to see you while she finishes getting ready."

I stared at Bella blankly. I thought Alice and Jasper were going on one of their dates. Why would they have invited Bella along?

"For the cinema tonight" Bella continued but my blank expression stayed.

"You are coming tonight aren't you?" Bella asked.

I suddenly remembered that Alice had mentioned something earlier about going the cinema but I hadn't really been paying attention. I had just presumed that her and Jasper were going alone.

"Of course" I said enthusiastically "I was just on my own little planet there. Sorry about that."

"So are you going to let me have a go?" Bella asked indicating to the swing.

"Oh I don't know about that" I joked.

"We'll see what we can do about that then."

Bella began to push me on the swing and within minutes the swing was flying in all directions. The swing turned and I could see that I was going to swing straight into Bella. As I got closer to her I pushed myself off from the seat and as I jumped forward I grabbed Bella pulling her down with me. She screamed as we fell and I tightened my grip around her waist. I landed first with Bella landing on top of me. She moved herself so she just had her head resting against my chest and then we both started laughing.

"See you had to save me again there. You really don't know the full time profession you put yourself up for when you know me." Bella said through laughter.

"I don't mind. It makes me look good" I joked back.

We lay in silence for a while Bella's head continuing to lie across my chest. As I stared up into the sky I felt a hand entwine itself around my own. I looked down to see that Bella had picked up my hand and was now tracing the lines with her own finger. The electrifying sensation was amazing. It was like it had been in the car but much more pleasurable. It was amazing what Bella did to me. She was uncovering things I had never known before.

"Edward Cullen please tell me you aren't going like that!" a voice shouted across the garden.

Our little dream world was shattered as Bella and I both jumped to our feet in shock to turn and see Alice stood by the house with a grin across her face. For someone so small she really was so annoying!

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked as we walked back towards the house. I looked down to see the jeans and t-shirt combination I was wearing.

"I have put yourself something out on your bed. I want you back downstairs in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes and heard Bella besides my trying to cover a laugh with a cough. I knew better than to disobey my sister when fashion was involved so I made my way into the house and up to my room. As I walked into my room my eyes fell upon my bed where my favourite black jeans lay beside a grey shirt. I pulled them on quickly and made my way back down stairs to where the others were waiting.

"That's better" Alice commented as she looked at me. I looked at Bella who was staring at me wide eyed. When she caught that I was looking at her she looked away quickly but you couldn't miss her blush. Rose and Jasper had also arrived by now so we all called out our goodbyes to Esme and left.

It was decided, or should I say Alice decided that I would drive in my Volvo with Bella, Alice and Jasper while Rose and Emmett would go together in Rose's red convertible.

"So what is it we are going to see?" I asked to Alice and Jasper who were sitting on the back seat.

"The latest action thriller that was released last week" Jasper replied.

"Is everybody going to be okay with that?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen if you were intending me there I was twelve at the time of course I was going to be scared at the time and if I remember rightly you weren't much better yourself!" Alice argued.

"What's this about?" Bella asked from beside me.

Jasper began to laugh before Alice gave him her warning.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh come on love you have got to admit it is funny!" Jasper said.

"Well seeing as your not suppose to know about it I would keep quiet!" Alice continued obviously still annoyed.

"Alice you know we can't leave Bella out of this conversation."

"You are a braver man than me Edward" Jasper said.

"When Alice was twelve Mom and Dad went out and rented the latest supernatural thriller. They waited for Alice and I to go to bed before they put it on but we both sat silently at the top of the stairs and watched it to. We soon got uncovered though when Alice screamed out in fright at the monster that was on screen. She wouldn't go to bed until Mom and Dad had checked every single bit of her room." I said finishing my story.

"I think you forgot a bit dear brother of mine. I seem to remember that they had to check your room too for you!" Alice argued back.

I felt my face flush as Bella and Jasper both began laughing.

"I think we are going to have to protect them both during this film tonight" Bella joked. Great I thought to myself, that plan had completely backfired upon myself! She was going to think I was a right idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to 1dreamkeeper for the review. _

_I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Bella POV**

We had paid for all our tickets and food we wanted and made our way to our seats. I found myself in between Alice and Edward. Soon enough the trailers were over and the film had started. I didn't know about this film being a thriller. It was so boring but I looked down the row to where Emmett was sat at the end and he seemed so engrossed.

What was that? I ran my hand through my hair then a little confused tried to concentrate on the film again. There it was again. Something was tapping me on the head. I brushed my hand through my hair again to still feel nothing. I looked down into my lap to find two pieces of popcorn. I felt another piece hit me and looked across in time to see Edward lowering his arm. I elbowed him hard in the ribs as he tried to hide his laugh but soon we were both trying to hold back the laughter.

"Do you want to go outside?" Edward whispered in my ear as Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett glared at us down the row for making a noise. I nodded quickly and followed Edward.

"That film is so boring!" I announced as we stepped out of the theatre.

"That's why I had to find another form of entertainment" Edward joked flicking another piece of popcorn at me. I grabbed a piece of popcorn from Edward's bucket and then flicked it back at him. By now we were both in hysterics and receiving strange looks from passers by.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked.

I was up for that. It wasn't raining at the moment and there was still an hour of the film remaining before the others would be joining us. Part of me was also excited to be spending time alone with Edward. I was arguing with my thoughts when Edward took my hand and I followed him out of the theatre. We walked in silence enjoying the silence. It was a clear night and there wasn't a cloud around. All the stars could be seen. When I was very small my Mom would tell me that the stars would look down at us and make sure that we were safe. I always liked to believe that Mom was now one of those stars watching the world.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"I was just thinking how beautiful the night was. How beautiful this moment is to me. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking how beautiful the night was too, but then I decided that nothing would ever match the beauty of you."

I felt my cheeks burn up with my blush.

"I really do love that colour" Edward said. His hand lifting up to brush my cheek with his thumb. His hand then cupped my cheek and I automatically moved my head towards his touch. I lifted my hand to his cheek and he moved his head to get closer to my contact. I stared deep into his green eyes and found myself moving closer to them. His face moved towards and soon we were nearly touching. Sparks shot around my body at the very thought of kissing Edward. I closed my eyes and then my phone started ringing.

Talk about timing Edward sighed and I opened my eyes to see him pulling his face away from mine. The moment had completely gone and whoever was on calling me was really going to have to pay.

"Hi Bella where are you?" came Alice's voice. The film must have now finished.

"Edward and I didn't really like the film so we went for a walk."

"Right well the films finished now."

"We're on our way back now, we'll meet you by the cars." I replied. Once I hung up on Alice I turned my attention back to Edward.

"It looks like we have got to head back now."

"That's a shame" Edward replied taking my hand once again.

Again we walked back in silence. If Edward had asked me what I was thinking now he probably would have thought I was insane. The curses that were running around my head for Alice. Why couldn't she have phoned two minutes later? The moment between Edward and I had been pushed back into oblivion and who knew if it would ever return.

The parking lot came into view and the figures of two people could be seen. They both seemed to be searching around for us. As we got closer it was apparent that Rose's convertible had gone and there was only Jasper and Alice stood by Edward's Volvo.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's driven Rose home. She didn't feel well or look too good if I'm being honest." Alice replied.

"I really hope she feels better soon" I said before realisation hit in. "Hey how am I going to get home from your house?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll drop you off." Edward said before Alice interrupted him.

"Don't be stupid you are sleeping over! It will be fun I haven't had a slumber party in ages."

I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes at his sister before she climbed into the back of his car.

"But Alice I haven't got anything with me" I said.

"Don't worry about that I've got spares of everything! You can borrow them."

I sighed and climbed into the passenger seat next to Edward who had taken his place in the drivers seat. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad. It did mean that I would get to see Edward that little bit longer.

As soon as we had arrived at the Cullen's house Alice had pulled me upstairs to her room and found me a pair of pyjamas. I had changed into them in Alice's bathroom and come back into her room to see Alice had also changed. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her. Her pyjamas were so suited to her. They were a pale pink and had handbags and shoes all over them. Perfect for the shop-a-holic that she was. I was grateful mine was a combination of grey pants and a khaki green vest. It was then when I realised that Alice would never wear pyjamas like these. They were definitely my style! **(Pictures of pyjamas can be found on my profile)**

"Alice these are your pyjamas aren't they?" I asked indicating to the pair I was wearing.

"Well I did buy them" Alice said mischievously.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well I bought them for you last week as I knew you would be staying over at some point soon. Nobody needs to be able to look into the future to see that happening."

"Well thanks for the thought" I replied before we both started laughing.

"Here put this on" Alice said throwing me a grey hooded sweatshirt. "It will keep you warm."

As I pulled it over my head I smelt a very familiar smell and wanted to keep my nose pressed to the cotton.

"It's Edwards. I'm sure he won't mind but I didn't think you would want to wear any of mine." Alice said as she pulled a shocking pink sweater over her head.

"I think you would be right there" I joked before Alice pulled her tongue out at me.

"Come on lets go back downstairs. You can phone your Dad to let him know where you are and then we're making pancakes!" Alice screamed excitedly. I laughed again at her excitement about everything and followed her down the stairs. In the kitchen Edward and Jasper had already changed into their pyjamas and were lifting out various ingredients from around the kitchen. I made my way over to the phone and phoned Dad.

"Hi Dad it's Bella" I said as Dad answered the phone.

"Hey Bells what's up? I thought you were going the cinema tonight with Emmett."

"I have Dad I was just phoning to say I won't be home tonight. Alice wants me to stay over." I decided it was probably best not to mention Edward's name in the sentence as a guys name in the equation probably wasn't the best idea where Dad was concerned.

"Sure Bells, you have fun. I have only just got home from work myself and all I want is my bed so at least you will have some better company." Dad said.

"Okay see you tomorrow Dad." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Come on Bella" Alice said jumping up and down.

I laughed at Alice again and then joined them as Jasper picked the bag of flour up to pour some in the mixing bowl. It all happened all at once. The top of the bag where Jasper was holding it ripped and the bag fell from his grasp. Edward shot down to the floor in the hopes of catching it but was too slow. As the flour hit the ground it exploded like a bomb. It covered everywhere and everyone.

"Oops!" Jasper said as he looked around.

"Oops!" Alice screeched "Look at the state of this place. Mom and Dad will be back soon what will they say and look at me!!"

By now we were all laughing. Trust Alice to be worried about her appearance when the state of the room was more concerning.

"It is not funny" Alice continued "Do you know how much it cost me at the stylists last week?"

"It's a shame it's not Halloween we would have made four great vampires." Edward said and then even Alice couldn't help but laugh.

By now the plan of having pancakes had been cancelled. Edward went and grabbed some cleaning equipment and armed with sponges and brushes we set about the task of cleaning the kitchen up. Before long we had cleaned up most of the mess and stood in the middle of a now clean kitchen were four pale people.

"Well I guess we should all take showers and change." Edward said.

"Edward if you go in Mom and Dad's bathroom, Jazz can use the guest bathroom, I'll use my own and Bella if you will use Edward's. I'll grab you another pair of pyjamas first." Alice said.

We all headed up the stairs and all went our separate ways once we reached the first landing. Alice and Edward heading into the two bedrooms on this floor while Jasper and I made our way up to the third floor. I entered Edward's room reluctantly and was shocked with what I found. Facing me was a wall covered in shelving. On the shelves were hundreds of CD's. I tried to take in some of the names but there were just too many for a quick glance. Edward owned more CD's than a CD store.

I went through the open door to my left into the bathroom closing it behind me. Getting the flour out of my hair took forever as once it get wet it just turned into dough on top of my head. Eventually I had managed to get it all out and turned the shower off. I wrapped myself in the towel drying myself and changing into the clean pyjamas Alice had given me. These were another pair that were similar to my taste, but I wasn't even going to ask this time. Alice didn't need an excuse to go shopping. I put the towel in the laundry basket in the corner before opening the door and getting a shock.

Edward was stood by his bed with just his pyjama bottoms on. I stood opened mouthed at the pure beauty of his body combined with his good looks and now wet ruffled hair.

"I'm sorry" Edward said noticing I was stood there. "I needed some clean pyjamas. I checked you weren't in here before I entered of course."

"Don't worry about it" I said in reply pulling myself out of my little dream. "It is your room after all."

Edward pulled a shirt on over his head and I was sad to see his body be covered again. Then taking my hand he led us both back downstairs to where Alice and Jasper were now watching TV. We watched TV for about an hour before they all noticed that I was beginning to fall asleep so recommended that we should all make our way up to our rooms. Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes on the second floor before they both went into Alice's room. I followed Edward up the next flight of stairs with Edward. We stopped in the corridor and Edward turned to me.

"Well if you need anything let me know, I'm only opposite you."

I thanked him for his kindness and turned to enter my room but Edward stopped me. He leant forwards and placed a kiss on my forehead. It sent my insides into a passion at his touch but before too long he had said his goodnights and walked into his room. I entered my own room closing the door behind me. The huge inviting bed looked so comfortable and as soon as my head touched the pillows I was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to 1dreamkeeper, hiddensun and Izzycullen6 for the reviews. I love reading everyone! Thanks to everyone who has favourited and signed up for alerts! _

_This a quite a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it and I will update again very soon. Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - if I did I wouldn't be so skint! Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

This car seemed familiar, from the appearance to the smell of the vanilla air freshener. It was only then when I realised I was sat in the back of Mom's old ford, but how could I possibly be it had been destroyed in the accident. I lifted my gaze to the front of the car and saw that Mom was sat in the passenger seat. Was I dead? Had I died and been rejoined with Mom? I tried to say her name out loud to let her know I was there but no sound came out. I tried again but still no sound came out.

I stared out of the window to see from the surroundings that we were near Seattle. It was only then when I realised exactly where we were. We were only around the corner from where Mom had died. I tried to scream out the tell her to turn around to tell her to turn around but still no sound came out. I screamed and screamed to try and get her attention and then I saw it. The truck on the other side of the road hit a wet patch on the road that we later found out was oil and lost control. It was heading straight for the car and there was no time for Mom to get out of the way. Just as the car was about to make impact I screamed again and my eyes shot open to find that I was lay in an unfamiliar room. I heard the door shoot open and a concerned voice appeared.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?"

I moved my gaze from the ceiling to see Edward rushing over to my bed. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed taking my hands in his as I began to feel the tears fall down my face. I sat myself up and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder and wept. I had had many nightmares in the past about Mom's accident but never as horrific before. The shocked spilled more tears down my face as I tried to push the images from the nightmare to the back of my mind. I had never been in the car before when I had previously had the nightmare so why had that changed now?

Edward seemed to know not to say anything. We just sat on the bed together for ages holding each other close while I let my grief out. The tears continued to fall and Edward's shirt soon became stained with my tears. When the tears had dried and the sobs slowed I lifted my head and looked into his comforting green eyes.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Bella don't be stupid. Something has obviously upset you and I wanted to comfort you."

"I had a nightmare. It is one I have had many times before but tonight it was different."

"Why was that?" Edward asked.

"I was in a different…" I couldn't bring myself to say it and Edward soon stopped me.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I should have thought about that before I asked."

"No I want to tell you" I said before beginning what happened in the dream again.

"I was there for Mom's accident again. Usually when I have the nightmare I am at the side of the road on the sidewalk. I will see Mum's car appear and then the truck and the rest will happen in slow motion. I will see the truck lose control as it hits the spilt oil and the look on Mom's face as she realises what happens but all I can do is stand there frozen. This time I was sat in the back of the car. I try to warn Mom in advance what was going to happen. Tell her to turn a different direction but I can't get the sounds out. I am screaming but no sound comes out. It is then when the truck hits."

I felt fresh tears brimming over my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly. Edward brushed his hand down the side of my face for comfort. He placed a kiss on my forehead like he had done only a few hours ago. Had it only been a few hours ago since we had all be having fun and there had been so much laughter around us? It seemed like a lifetime away because of the nightmare.

"I wish I knew a way to keep these nightmares away for you." Edward whispered, his breath tickling my skin.

"You being here with me now is enough and I am so grateful." I replied.

Edward pulled back to look into my eyes. "I will always be here if you need me. Even if I'm not I would swim oceans to be back with you when you are in need."

I felt so flattered. Although I knew Emmett and Charlie loved me and would do anything for me I had never heard anything so beautiful. To hear that someone seemed to care so much for me plain silly Bella was overwhelming.

"Are you ready to try and get some more sleep?" Edward asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I will be able to get to sleep again alone." I asked.

"Of course" Edward replied.

He crawled under the quilt besides me and wrapped it around me to keep me warm. He then wrapped his arms around my body pulling me close and our bodies were touching. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I heard him begin to hum a song I didn't recognise but before I really had chance to listen I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to 1dreamkeeper, SamiLynn20 and Jacob-Edward for the reviews. They make my day each and everyone. Thanks also to everyone who has favourited and signed up for alerts._

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella, Bella!" the sound awoke me with a start as the door shot open. I sat up quickly still dazed and confused from being awoken so abruptly. I rubbed my eyes and focused them on what had awoken me so suddenly. Alice was staring at me in shock. Her eyes moved to where Bella was stirring besides me and a smile spread across her face. She winked at me before rushing out the door quickly closing it behind her. I listened out as I heard her running back down the stairs probably to tell Jasper what she had just seen. Oh crap!

"Was that Alice I just heard?" Bella asked besides me sitting herself upright.

"Yes that was the annoying pixie" I said through my teeth. Bella stopped running her hand through her hair and looked at me in shock.

"Did she really just see us in bed together?" It was obvious this fact had only just occurred to Bella.

"Yeah and from the look on her face I wouldn't be surprised if we get twenty questions when we step foot out of this room."

Bella let out a soft sigh. She shifted her body nervously and looked down at her hands.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm going to have to explain the nightmare aren't I? I'm going to have to tell them why I asked you to stay with me last night. I know now how worried Emmett will be when he hears."

"We don't have to tell him if you don't want to." I spoke gently to try and comfort Bella and take away some of her worries. I reached across and took her hand in mine. Bella lifted her head and we shared a moment where we looked deep into each others eyes.

"How else are we going to explain this situation?" Bella asked.

"If you felt comfortable to go along with it we could tell them we are dating. It would mean we would have to spend some more time together but I wouldn't mind. You are great company."

I smiled as a blush spread across Bella's cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, her gaze going back down to her hands that were now intertwined with my own.

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked.

"I would do anything for you Bella Swan" I replied.

I left Bella alone while she got changed and crossed the corridor to my own room. I pulled a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt on and tried to do something with my unruly bed hair but like every morning gave up with it looking no better than when I started. My thoughts crossed back to the guest room opposite to where my Bella would be now. I had been woken up in the middle of the night to screaming and had run across the corridor to find Bella shaking with shock in her bed. A look of terror was across her face and all I could feel was the pain in her eyes as she had looked at me. She had immediately threw her arms around me and buried her face into my shoulder crying. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I had sat in silence comforting her as she wept, knowing to wait until she was ready to talk. She had then told me about her nightmare. A nightmare she seemed to have regularly but again never seemed to confide in anyone before about until now.

I had comforted her and when she asked if I would stay with her my heart had leapt for joy. I would be surprised if Bella hadn't heard it. I had held her close as I hummed her a lullaby. A lullaby I had never heard before, a new lullaby, Bella's lullaby. As she had been falling asleep I had found out Bella talked in her sleep. I had listened in as she spoke some random sentences.

"Dad, Emmett don't eat the plate."

"Alice I will not wear jeans on my head to work."

But then I had heard my name and it took me a moment to realise she was still asleep.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella" I whispered into her ear before letting myself fall asleep holding her close to me.

A soft knock came on my door, bringing my thoughts back to the present and I opened it to Bella.

"Are you ready to face the pixie?" she asked.

"I suppose so, might as well get it over and done with" I joked but I couldn't help notice the nervous tone in my laugh. I just hoped that Bella didn't notice it too. As we descended the stairs you could hear people talking and from the sounds of it my parents, Alice and Jasper were all in the kitchen. I squeezed Bella's hand and gave her my best smile of reassurance before leading her into the kitchen.

Alice and Jasper were both sat next to each other at the table with Dad who was reading the paper, while Mum was making some eggs. They all looked up as we walked in. Alice was grinning at the pair of us while Jasper couldn't take his eyes of our hands. I ignored the pair of them as I went about in my polite manner.

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Bella. Bella this is my Mom, Esme and my Dad, Carlisle."

Dad stood up from his seat and walked over to us.

"Bella it is so good to meet you at long last. We have heard so much about you from Emmett, Alice and Edward and it is great to finally be able to put a face to the name."

"It is great to meet you too Mr Cullen." Bella responded politely but I could sense how nervous she was so I squeezed her hand for confidence.

"Call us Carlisle and Esme" Dad insisted. He stepped back after shaking hands with Bella and Mom was stood waiting.

"Bella it is great to finally meet you." Mom said pulling Bella into one of her hugs. I realised her hand so she could hug my Mother back but as soon as they released each other I felt Bella place her hand back within mine.

"It has taken my children too long to introduce us." Mom continued sending Alice and I a motherly glare "But you will always be welcome round here whenever you like. You don't need to worry about that."

"That is very kind of you Esme. I look forward to seeing you all some more then."

"Now take a seat and I will bring you some breakfast. Do you like eggs?" Mom asked.

"I love that Esme, that is very kind of you."

"No problems dear."

We took the seats opposite Alice and Jasper at the table and Esme followed us over with a plate of eggs each. The smell of my Mother's scrambled eggs was enough to make your mouth water and we both started eating straight away.

"So" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"What's up sister?" I asked. I tried to hold my laughter back as I watched my sister bouncing up and down with excitement. I was surprised she had managed to stop herself asking any earlier during the introductions. I glanced at Bella in the corner of my eye, whom was also watching Alice nervously.

"So why did I find my younger brother in my friends room this morning?"

"Bella and I were talking in Bella's room last night once we had gone upstairs and we were talking for hours. We were both so tired that we both just fell asleep on Bella's bed." I said. I caught Bella nodding her head in agreement besides me.

"And what were you talking about?" Alice asked her voice getting quicker as she got more impatient for the answer she was really waiting for.

"Numerous subjects but we will cut out on the details. We wouldn't want to bore you to death with the whole conversation." I said having fun winding my sister up.

"Edward spill! Are you and Bella dating or not?" Alice asked angrily.

"Alice!" Esme scolded from where she was sat at the table. "Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry Mom, but come on Edward can't you see how the suspense is killing me!"

"Yes" I answered simply.

Alice jumped up from her seat and danced around the table pulling Bella and I into a hug as she reached us.

"This is fantastic news" she sang. "You are made for each other."


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much to hiddensun, 1dreamkeeper and TeamEdward76 for the reviews. I really appreciate each and everyone of them. Thank you also to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story._

_So not long till christmas now. I will hopefully still be updating the same but I do know I have got a couple of events coming up over the next couple of weeks that may slow me down a little with my writing but hopefully not!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga for if I did I would be very rich now! It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I watched as Edward drove away in his Volvo before turning and walking into Newton's. It was Saturday morning and I had stupidly had to go to work after having such a great time at the Cullen's. The worst part was that I had had to say goodbye to Edward but he had promised to come and pick me up at the end of my shift to take me home as my truck was still at home.

"Good morning Bella" Mike greeted me as I walked through the door. I greeted him in return and headed behind the counter to get myself ready.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Mike asked as he came to stand besides me.

"Yeah I had a great time at the cinema and then I went back to the Cullen's house last night."

"Oh was that with Alice Cullen?" Mike asked.

"And Edward" I corrected him.

"Oh right" A look of disappointment across his face. He fidgeted nervously before speaking again.

"Bella what are you doing tonight? Would you like to come for a meal with me?" I watched as Mike let out a breath in relief as he had got his sentence out but I felt my insides cringe. Why couldn't Mike Newton get the hint and realise I didn't want to date him! That was when a thought came to mind. If Edward and I could trick Alice why couldn't we trick Mike too?

"I really sorry Mike." I said trying to make my facial expression look as though I truly was sorry. "I have got a date with Edward tonight?"

"Edward Cullen?" Mike stuttered.

"Yes" I replied.

"I didn't realise he dated." He mumbled before walking off in the direction of the tents.

The rest of the shift went slowly as Mike didn't say another word to me the whole shift and we didn't have many customers. At one I called my goodbyes to Mike as I headed to the door to receive another mumbled response. He had to learn at some point that I didn't want to date him I thought to myself. As I walked out into the parking lot Edward was already waiting for me. He looked like a Greek god as he leant against his Volvo. His eyes reflecting in the sun, his gorgeous bronze hair blowing playfully in the breeze. He certainly knew how to dazzle me. He opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to climb in before closing it for me too. The true gentleman, I really was going to find that hard too get used to.

"So where would you like me to take you?" Edward asked as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Home please, I would really love a shower."

"Is that my home or your home?" Edward joked.

"You know which home I mean" I replied poking him in the ribs.

We drove through Forks, Edward asking questions about my work, why I did it and he was very interested when I told him about Mike.

"So is that the guy who was working when I came in the other day?"

I nodded hoping that I hadn't just heard jealousy in Edward's voice.

"He is always asking me out on dates and he never seems to get the hint when I say no." I said hoping that Edward would realise that I didn't like Mike in that way.

I glanced out the window and noticed that we were driving past the park.

"Can we pull over here please?" I asked.

Edward looked across at me confused but did as I asked pulling into the small parking lot adjoining it.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" I asked as he turned the engine off.

"Of course" he replied opening his door climbing out and running round to open mine. He really was a true gentleman and I don't think I would ever get used to it! I placed my hand in his and we began to walk. We walked in silence heading towards my favourite part, the pond. Down by the fountain at the far end. As we reached it I stopped and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Are you okay now after last night?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you for staying with me last night. It made it so much easier for myself." I replied, I just hoped that my face wouldn't deceive my lie. I wanted to be strong but I was scared about if the nightmare might return again tonight.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I will always be there for you if you need me. Even if I am not with you at the time I will always be at the end of the phone."

I smiled at Edward before pulling him in for a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" I whispered again.

I felt as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that spark there again. I tilted my head up towards him and moved closer. He obliged and moved closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips tenderly touch mine and begin to move in sync. I felt pure electricity run through my body but I couldn't pull away, I would kiss Edward forever. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt Edward's body shiver against mine at my touch. We eventually pulled away from each other to breathe.

"Do you think we need to pretend anymore?" I asked never taking my eyes off Edward's.

"I don't think so" Edward replied. We were silent for a moment both enjoying the moment we had both shared.

"Would you allow me to do this properly?" Edward asked.

"I think that kiss was perfect" I replied confused.

"I don't mean that. Bella would you be my girlfriend?"

My heart exploded inside me with love. Yes it was love, Edward was on my thoughts at all times, my heart beat would increase when I saw him and it was only know it all came together. Our touch would cause an electrical sensation around my body. I was in love with Edward Cullen and it was only now I realised it.

"Yes" I replied simply a tear beginning to fall my face in happiness. I cupped Edward's face in my hand and pulled him towards me. We kissed again, this time there was more passion. We were no longer careful and I showed Edward just how much I loved him in this kiss.

"I think I love you Edward." I said as we pulled apart this time.

"I love you Bella" Edward replied.

He kissed me on the forehead while he stroked my cheek I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"Come on lets get you home. I will have to leave you but I will be back again for our date." Edward spoke.

"Do you not want to stay this afternoon?" I asked disappointed that I would have to spend a few hours this afternoon alone.

"I have got to go and get something organised but I will be back before you have chance to miss me." Edward said a smile spreading across his face.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Now I don't want to ruin the surprise for you but make sure you wrap up warm." Edward replied. That really didn't give me any idea at all but I guessed we were going to be outside. Possibilities began to run through my mind of where we were going but each sounded as stupid to me as the last.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to BellaD, The Original Lianne, BabyBear08, Adienna, Titanterror12, TeamEdward76, Werewolf-Fanwolf, SamiLynn20, Cicus33, 1dreamkeeper and xEmmaxSophiex for the reviews. I love reading each and every one and appreciate all the comments. This will be my last post before Christmas so I hope you all have a great time and Merry Christmas!! The link to Bella's date outfit can be found on my profile._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I had always believed I had a large variety of clothes in my wardrobe despite the fact that I hated shopping but as I stared into it now, I couldn't seem to find a single thing to wear tonight. All my warm clothing was definitely something I would never have worn on a date. My mobile began to play the familiar song and I accepted the call to Alice.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Right I'll be over in five minutes."

I slammed the wardrobe door shut and collapsed on my bed. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked my body backwards and forwards. I was so nervous tonight. It had always been so easy to be around Edward, we had always seemed to have that connection ever since we had first seen each other in the back of Jasper's car. But now we had kissed and told his family we were dating would that change how we were around each other. Would we both feel we had to try so much harder around each other and would we just lose that connection. Edward was my best friend and I would never want to lose that. Fear ran around my body as my thoughts crossed my mind. I had never been in a relationship before, what if Edward began to think I was rushing things or maybe taking everything too slowly. What about if Edward wanted to progress when I wasn't ready. Would he understand or would he be disappointed. He must have been in a few relationships before; with his confidence and looks this all won't be something new to him.

By the time Alice arrived I was a nervous wreck. I answered to door to her bright and cheerful face but was close to tears. Alice took one look at me and her expression changed.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

By now I couldn't stop myself I burst into tears and found myself throwing my arms around Alice. I hid my face in Alice's shoulder. I don't know how Alice managed it with her tiny frame but she manoeuvred me back into the house and I found myself sitting on the sofa, Alice besides me.

"Come on Bella now talk to me, what has brought all this on?" Alice asked again.

"I'm terrified Alice" I said through my tears.

"About what?"

"What if I don't know what to do?"

"Bella you are going to have to explain a bit more. I don't really understand what you are trying to say." Alice said. I took a deep breath began the explanation.

"I am so nervous about tonight. I have never dated anybody before, I have just never really been interested in it before I met Edward. What if I do something wrong or Edward realises he doesn't actually like me and I never see him again."

"Now Bella don't be silly. My brother is obsessed with you we can all see that. Ask Rose she will back me up there and Jasper." Alice said.

"But what if I'm not experienced enough?"

"Bella you will be Edward's first girlfriend, you will both be nervous, but everybody will be in that situation, it's understandable."

I tried to make sense of what Alice had just said. I would be Edward's first girlfriend. That can't be right, a guy like Edward not having a girlfriend before now. I didn't know whether Alice had just said it to make me feel better or she was speaking the truth but I decided it was time to sort myself out. I had to get over this fear at some point unless I wanted to be single forever. I wiped my eyes dry and stood up.

"Right then it's time to get ready" I spoke confidently.

Alice sent me off to take a shower and make sure I washed my face well. When I came back into my room, Alice had a hairdryer out and a huge bag of makeup lay open on my bed. She sat me down in my chair and set to work drying my hair. The soothing of Alice brushing through my hair calmed me and I soon started to wonder what I was worrying about in the first place. Alice dried my hair into soft curls then set about doing my make up. I had never really worn a lot of make up and was worried what Alice would do but she kept everything simple, just applying some mascara, light brown eye shadow and a natural shade to my lips. I looked back at my reflection in amazement. Only half an hour ago had my eyes been full of tears, so my face must have been red and puffy, but there wasn't a sign that a single tear had fallen. Alice was amazing! Alice opened another bag and began to lift out clothing.

"Right now Edward told me that he was taking you outside so I have tried to keep you warm here." Alice said. "I don't know why he couldn't just do what any normal person would do, like go for a meal or go the cinema," Alice continued but it sounded like she was now muttering to herself. I was just really intrigued about where I would be going, but I hoped not much walking would be involved as with my clumsiness I really hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself too much.

Alice dressed me up warm like Edward had suggested in jeans and jumper combination. The grey jumper had a large neck that would be sure to keep me warm. Alice then produced a wrap around black coat. It amazed me where she kept all these clothes. You would never see her wearing the same thing twice and I dread the think what her credit card bills are like!

"Alice I am really going to have to pay you back for all this!" I said as Alice lifted out a pair of grey wrist warmers and a black hat.

"Bella stop fussing, think it as an early Christmas present" Alice said never looking up from the bag.

Finally Alice lifted out a pair of brown flat ankle length boots that Alice looked disgusted.

"I don't know why Edward insisted in this plan. This whole outfit would look beautiful with a pair of heels."

I froze. So there would be walking involved if even Alice thought that heels wouldn't be appropriate for the date. Alice noticed my tenseness and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Edward taking me tonight?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, Edward has sworn me to secrecy." Alice said.

"Come on Alice you can't do this to me!"

"I'm really sorry but Edward said he would cut up all my credit cards if I told you."

"But I won't tell him that I know" I said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't risk it, my brother seems to know about everything." Alice said before changing the subject.

Once I had got approval from Alice for my completed outfit, she led me downstairs to where Emmett was watching a game. He looked up as we walked in.

"Are you going out tonight Bells?"

"Yeah I am taking her on a late night shopping trip." Alice answered for me. Emmett rolled his eyes and went back to the game. What was going on? I was just about to tell him about my date and Alice had basically stopped me. I pulled Alice through to the kitchen.

"Alice what was that all about?"

"I was just helping you out a little."

"How? By lying to my brother?" I asked.

"Bella, we both know how protective Emmett can be over you. We need to work on showing him how great Edward is before you drop your news on him! Emmett would murder Edward otherwise."

"But he has always seemed to like Edward." I commented.

"Yes he thinks he is a great guy but I'm sure he will have a different reaction when he finds out he is dating his little sister. I am sure he has given Edward the don't hurt my little sister talk to lets not worry him even more just yet."

"Fine" I muttered. "But I'm blaming you when he finds out!"

Alice waited with me to keep to her lie until Edward pulled up outside. She stayed back in the porch as I left and she would leave shortly afterwards. I met Edward by his car, a stunning smile across his face. I really couldn't help but find myself loving him with a smile like that.

"Are you ready then?" he asked opening the passenger door. I nodded my head and climbed into the car.

The drive was perfect. We talked the whole time about various things. We never felt there were any awkward silences. I tried to ask a few times where Edward was taking me but he wouldn't tell me, just saying that I will like it when we get there. We drove out of town and were driving around the outskirts of the woods. After about half an hour Edward pulled into a lay-by and looked deep into my eyes. He placed his hand in mine and we didn't need to say any words, we knew what each other was thinking.

"Are you ready then?" Edward asked.

"Yes, will you tell me where we are going now?" I asked.

"Well there is a little bit of walking involved but it is a place very special to me and I would really like to share it with you."

I swallowed back my fears of the walk ahead and tried to offer Edward my best smile. I didn't want to ruin this whole night for Edward just because of my clumsiness. Obviously my face couldn't hide my feelings.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm just well… clumsy. Are you sure I'm not going to trip and break something?" I asked.

"Bella I will never let you fall and it really isn't that far. You will be fine Bella, trust me." Edward leant forward and placed a kiss on my lips. The usual electrifying sensation surged around my body and my fears disappeared. Who cared if I tripped? I was with Edward, my Edward that was the most important thing. I kissed Edward back our lips moving in sync with each other as though they were made for each other. Eventually we had to pull away to breathe. We stood for a minute just smiling at each other until I remembered why we were here.

"Well come on then lets get the humiliation of my falling over and done with." I said. Edward placed his arm around my back pulling me close as we walked.

"Stop worrying" He whispered in my ear. "I will never let you fall."

We walked through the trees Edward always being the perfect gentleman, he would pull back all the low lying branches and ferns for me to walk through and he even lifted me over a couple of fallen trees no matter how much I objected while never letting go of our contact. As I walked my eyes trained on the ground for any hazards I felt that Edward's never left me. Each time I would look up at him he would have been looking at me, his green eyes sparkling, the corners of his mouth turned up as he smiled back at me. Each time he would dazzle me.

I let out a little giggle at my thought. I didn't even realise someone could dazzle somebody. It sounded like something that would happen in a fairytale but Edward certainly dazzled me. I looked back across at Edward who was looking at me with curiosity now.

"Would you like to share you humorous moment back then?" he asked.

"Not now, but I will do sometime" I replied. I wanted to tell him precisely what he did to me so he would know exactly how I felt about him, to show him just how much I was falling in love with him, but this moment, this perfect moment defiantly wasn't the right time.

"We are here now, will you close your eyes?" Edward asked.

I looked at Edward confused at his request.

"Please trust me and close your eyes, it will come as a much better effect if you do." He pleaded.

I reluctantly closed my eyes as Edward unwrapped his arm from around me and placed his hand in mine. He led me forward a few steps before we stopped. I knew we had come out of the trees as I could sense the moon's light through my eyelids. I felt Edward's lips upon my lips and couldn't help but kiss him back. All too soon they were gone. I don't know what my expression must have been like but I heard Edward let out a low laugh.

"I love you so much Bella." He said.

"I love you too Edward" I replied.

"Now you can open your eyes."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to BellaD, 1dreamkeeper, SamiLynn20, xEmmaxSophiex, cicas33, titanterror12, Werewolf-Fanwolf, TeamEdward76 and Kirsty-Cullen for the reviews I appreciate each and everyone of them. I know a lot of you didn't like the cliffhanger I left the last chapter on, as to where Edward had taken Bella on a date but you were all right with your guesses. It is of course to Edward's meadow! _

_I hope you all had a great christmas and this will be my last post of 2009 so I want to wish you all a Happy New Year and here's to hoping that I can keep to all the resolutions I set myself. (They usually last about a week! lol)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to the great women who brought Edward Cullen to life, Stephenie Meyer!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella's expression go from confusion, to shock and then to delight as she opened her eyes. I had brought her to my meadow. It was the place I would come too when I wanted to be alone. When I wanted time to think without Alice annoying me. I had never shared or wanted to share this place with anyone before apart from Bella. I had been wanting to bring her here ever since I met her.

"It is beautiful" Bella whispered but I still heard her. She looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. I watched them with her for a minute but when I looked back across a Bella, a tear was running down her cheek. I didn't hesitate; she needed comforting so I wrapped my arms around her. She hid her head in my chest and pulled me closer. I didn't know what I had done but I needed to put it right again. I didn't hear her crying and when she lifted her head to look at me her eyes were dry.

"Thank you, this place really is beautiful" she said before placing a kiss on my lips. I loved the usual electrifying sensation and kissed her back.

"I discovered this place a few years ago. Alice and I had had quite a big argument and Mom and Dad had taken her side so all I had wanted to do was run away from home." I heard Bella gasp but I kept talking. "I was young. Twelve years old and stupid. I ran into the forest, being rebellious after all the times my parents had told not to enter on my own. I just kept running. Eventually the trees cleared and I found myself in this meadow. I don't know what happened but being here seemed to clear my head and I realised how stupid I was being. I soon made my way back home, but this place has continued to be special to me. I return here whenever I can and now I wanted to share it with you."

"I really means so much to me that you wanted to share something so special with me." Bella said.

"Bella I want to share everything with you."

I watched as Bella blushed and before I knew it I found myself leaning forward and kissing her warm cheek. Bella face moved against mine and I felt her lips press against mine. Our lips moved in time to each other's as our bodies pushed closer together. Our bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was a sign to me that we were made to be together. There was so much passion in this one kiss but eventually we had to pull away to breathe, but that didn't stop me. As Bella's warm sweet scent breath brushed against my skin I continued my kiss. I moved from her lips down to her neck. I heard Bella's breathing increase at my actions, which made me smile against her skin. I moved my kisses back up her face across her lips, then her cheek to her ear. As I reached her ear, I stopped my kisses and touched her ear with my lips.

"I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you Edward Cullen" Bella replied placing a kiss on the end of my nose.

"You are my life now" I replied.

**Bella POV**

We made our way back through the trees to Edward's Volvo in silence. I smiled to myself as I thought about what had happened tonight. Edward and I had been on our first date. I couldn't even believe I had been worried about the whole thing before hand; there was never anything to worry about when you are with Edward. When Edward had said that we should really head back home again I was gutted I wanted this to last forever. For the whole night I had been stunned by the beauty of the meadow and of Edward and then there was me plain Bella.

As we climbed into Edward's car, Edward changed his CD over in his CD player.

"I hope you don't mind but this is one of my favourites." Edward said. I listened in as Debussy's Clair De Lune started playing.

"This is one of my favourites too" I replied.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked his eyes wide with shock. "Alice is always moaning at me saying I need to modernise some of my music tastes."

"Yeah Mom used to always be playing it, so I guess you could say I have been brought up to this music."

"Are you okay with me playing this is well, it was one of your Mom's favourites?" Edward asked.

I was so flattered. Edward really understood and thought about my feelings whenever my Mom was involved. But I suppose seeing me upset wasn't nice for him so he probably just didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Thank you for the thought" I said reaching across and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I will be okay with it though."

"I really have had a great night. It's a real shame it will be coming to an end soon." Edward said as he drove the car back towards Forks.

"It doesn't have to end just yet does it?" I asked. It sounded like Edward didn't want to have to say goodnight as much as I did.

"What did you have planned?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at me.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? I suppose we will have to tell Dad and Emmett at some point. We might as well get it over and done with." I said. I bit my lip as I waited for Edward's response. I didn't know what Edward was thinking at the moment but I knew that meeting the girlfriend's father was always going to be hard for a guy. I could remember what Emmett was like when he was getting ready to meet Rose's parents.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I added before Edward had given me an answer. I didn't want him to feel that he had to if he thought it was too soon.

"I would love to" Edward replied. "After all you have met my parents."

By the time we pulled up outside my house it could be seen that I was definitely more nervous about this whole prospect that Edward was. Edward calmly turned the engine off and climbed out of the car to come around and open my door. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. I just hoped that Emmett or Dad were watching out of the window so they could see the perfect gentleman Edward was before we told them, but then again if they saw Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked up to the door they may not have been as happy. I let us in and Edward followed me in giving me a reassuring smile before I called out to my family.

"We're in here Bells" Dad shouted from the front room, where I found Dad sat in his usual chair watching the game with Emmett, with Rose sat besides Emmett on the sofa reading a fashion magazine.

"Did you both manage to feed yourself?" I asked otherwise I could probably cook them their favourite foods first to put them in the best mood.

"We ordered pizza. There's some leftover in the kitchen if you want some." Emmett replied.

"I'm okay guys. Well I would like you to meet somebody." I said as Edward moved around the wall so my family could see him. "I would like you to meet Edward my boyfriend." I found that I rushed the sentence but everyone heard what I said. Emmett stood up from the sofa and approached us. He didn't seem shocked and to me it seemed like he had been expecting this. He took Edward's hand to shake it but it never really moved. I looked up to their faces again to see them staring at each other. It was as though they were having a conversation through their stares. Edward nodded his head at Emmett and their hands released. Emmett backed away and Dad walked forward.

"Well erm… Hi Edward, I'm Charlie" Charlie said awkwardly.

"Hello Mr Swan" Edward replied shaking Charlie's hand.

"Well erm… I hope you treat my daughter well." Charlie said backing away. I felt myself blush but nobody noticed. Charlie and Emmett went back to the game while I went to fix Edward and I drinks in the kitchen. As I was handing Edward his glass of coke Rose entered the kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you guys" she said pulling us into a group hug.

"Thanks Rose, I'm just glad I have got the telling my family part out of the way now." I said as we all pulled away from each other.

"Don't worry about them, they are happy that you are happy."

"Even Emmett?" I asked.

"Of course he is. He has been guessing that you have been getting close over the past few days so has known to expect it. He just doesn't want to see you hurt." Rose said.

"Well hopefully he won't have to worry about that" I said fitting myself into Edward's arms. Edward leant down and kissed the top of my head.

"Aw young love, isn't it so sweet" Rose said before leaving us alone again.

"Edward?" Dad shouted from the front room. "Do you want to watch the game?" I shrugged my shoulders at Edward. Dad was obviously trying his best so we made our way back into the other room. We both took seats on the floor leaning against the sofa Emmett and Rose were on.

The game ended about half an hour later with Dad and Emmett happy that their team had won.

"Well I think I'm heading to bed" Dad said getting to his feet.

"I think we might follow you up" Emmett replied winking at Rose. I rolled my eyes at my brother as he too got to his feet. I watched them as they all made their way up the stairs to their rooms. I looked back to Edward who was watching me. I knew that my family would never want Edward staying over this early in the relationship. Emmett and Rose were like a married couple, so Dad accepted it but I didn't want to have to say goodnight to Edward just yet.

"Do you want to watch a DVD?" I asked.

"Sure, which one did you have in mind?"

I opened the DVD boxes and we chose the 1960's version of Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourite films. I went to put the disk in the DVD player while Edward went to the sofa. Once I had pressed play I turned around to see Edward stretched out across the sofa. He stretched his arms out, for me. I pressed play and let him wrap his arms around me as we lay together to watch the movie.

We weren't long into the movie when I felt Edward's breathing pattern change. I turned my head to see him fast asleep. I continued to watch the film in his arms, but soon darkness also closed in around my world as I slipped into sleep, the DVD playing now forgotten.

This had been one of the best days of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

_Happy New Year everyone! I hope you have all stuck to you New Year's resolutions so far. I have got to thank Werewolf-Fanwolf, Reading Kiwi, SpiderMonkey92, Bella Cullen1228, 87ibite, cicas33, MiseryRain, xEmmaxSophiex, Titanterror12, TeamEdward76 and Sonali mishra for their reviews. I appreciate each and everyone of them! In this chapter you will be introduced to a few new characters briefly and lets just say things will be beginning to change over the next few chapters, but they have to for the story to progress._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga for if I did I wouldn't be skint now! They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

The mall was just how I hated it, busy. There were loads of people running around, going from shop to shop their hands carrying loads of bags. Alice was of course in her element. Dancing around as though she owned the place, but then the amount of time she spends here she might as well.

"Alice can we go for a drink yet?" I asked hoping to be able to get off my feet for a few minutes.

"Not yet Bella. Once we have found you a dress I will take you to Starbucks, my treat" Alice replied.

I sighed but continued following her as she headed into the next shop. Alice had announced that she was throwing a party for her birthday and then told me that she was going to organise what I was going to wear. I had been fine with that at the time as I thought it would mean I wouldn't have to go shopping. Alice knew my size so would go out and buy something for me, but no she had insisted on dragging me with her using blackmail tactics. Ever since I had fallen asleep on the sofa with Edward watching Romeo and Juliet and Rose had discovered us. Rose had promised not to tell Emmett and Charlie but that didn't stop her from telling the pixie. Whenever I refused to go somewhere with Alice now she would threaten to tell them and I would have to go with her. We were now into our third hour of shopping and we still hadn't found a dress we both approved of. I would see a dress that I would be comfortable in and Alice wouldn't allow me to buy it, then Alice would find me a dress and I would almost die when I saw just how much skin the dress didn't cover.

We stepped over the threshold of the shop and Alice immediately busied herself searching through the racks. I moved myself around the walls of the shop looking at a dress every so often to keep Alice happy. As I turned around the corner I stopped in my tracks. Hanging on the wall in front of me was "my" dress. It was beautiful and no matter what Alice said I was wearing it. It was a silver layered silk dress. It was strapless and hung down to the knee with an asymmetric hem. I had never really been interested in clothing before but before I knew it I had taken it down from the rack and was holding it up to myself while looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"You are so trying that on!" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Alice grinning at me.

"I really like it Alice" I said, turning back to my reflection.

"And you will look beautiful wearing it."

Ten minutes later we left the shop with the dress wrapped up in a bag.

"Just you wait till Edward sees you in that dress. I bet you any money he will be lost for words." Alice laughed to herself.

I felt myself blush at the thought. I knew Alice was right. Alice was never wrong and I had been warned by Emmett many times not to bet against Alice as she never loses.

"I know just how to do your hair and oh I will have to get your make up just right!" Alice continued obviously in her own little world. "Now I think I have everything needed for your hair and make up so we don't need to worry about that, but oh what about shoes?"

"Can't I just wear a pair of my flats? I'm sure I have got a pair somewhere that will match." I asked, knowing that the type of shoes Alice was thinking about wouldn't mix well with my clumsiness.

"Bella Swan! No girl invited to one of my parties will ever turn up in a pair of boring flats! Come on we will find you a nice pair of shoes here no problem!" Alice said sternly.

"But Alice I will break my ankle." I complained. "Do you really want to have to spend all night in the emergency room while my foot is put in plaster?"

"Number one," Alice said holding one finger up to me, "You aren't going to fall wearing heels, number two if you do fall I am sure Edward will grab you before you do any damage and number three if for some mad reason Edward isn't by your side if you fall and you do break your ankle it won't be me who spend all night in the Emergency Room with you, that's Edward's job!"

"Alice!" I scolded "And I thought you were my friend."

"Bella I am your best friend and I know that you aren't going to fall so you should stop worrying. Have I ever been wrong?"

I shook my head and knew then I had lost the argument. Alice would have wearing heels for her birthday party whether I liked it or not. I just hoped Edward realised what a job he would have on the night keeping me upright, as I definitely wouldn't be letting go of his arm to keep me stable.

"Can we at least get a drink first Alice?" I begged.

"Bella we really haven't got time" Alice replied.

"Please Alice." I said showing her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But no more complaints from you this afternoon!" Alice replied dragging me off in the direction of Starbucks.

Ten minutes later I found myself in bliss. We had managed to get the best seats in Starbucks on the sofa by the window. I had a coffee in front of me and I had finally managed to take the weight off my feet. Hopefully a pair of shoes wouldn't be too hard to find and then I could go home and hopefully see Edward. That was another thing I hated about this shopping trip. Alice had insisted on coming to the mall on a Saturday one of two possible days I get to spend the whole day with Edward, what with school and work. She had been waiting for me in her yellow Porsche as soon as I had finished work this morning and then taken me straight to the mall. Edward had been continually texting me words of encouragement as he knew what a day with his sister could be like but it wasn't the same as being with him.

"What you need is a nice pair of silver heels Bella" Alice said as I took a sip of my coffee. "They will match beautifully with your dress that you have got."

I nodded my head knowing that to disagree would be the wrong thing to do. I continued taking sips of my coffee trying to make it last while Alice continued to enthuse about the party and how I was going to look. All too soon I couldn't put it off any longer and knew I would have to get back on my feet and prepare to find myself walking the whole mall again for a pair of shoes. Alice scooted round to check we had all the bags, double-checking that I had my dress. Did she not trust me or something. It wasn't like I was going to forget it on purpose!

We stopped outside the door Starbucks while Alice decided on which shop to visit first on the hunt for shoes when I noticed her. She was stood by the staircase up to the upper floor of stores watching us. It wasn't as though she was watching all that was going on around us. She never took her eyes off us or should I say more like me! What was her problem?

"Alice do you know who that girl is?" I asked Alice. Alice looked across in the direction of the girl and seemed to know whom I meant without any further direction from me. Alice's eyes stared wide-eyed across the mall before grabbing me by the arm.

"Come on Bella, we need to find some shoes." Alice said pulling me down the mall.

"Alice who is that?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you need shoes! Now come on!"

I followed Alice and once she knew that I was staying with her and I wasn't going to ask any more questions she released her grip on my arm and we began to act normally again. Alice was soon happy engrossed in all the shoes for her to choose from for me and I was left to wonder who that girl was. I knew I couldn't bring the conversation up with Alice again, she had made it obvious that that conversation was over.

I heard my phone send out its usual text tone and pulled it out to see I had another text from Edward.

I hope Alice will have you home soon. I am really missing you! X

I smiled to myself and was just about to reply when a voice behind us caught my attention.

"Alice!"

We both turned around to see the brunette girl who had been watching us running to catch us up.

"Hello there" Alice replied with a venomous tone to her voice. I stared at Alice in disbelief. This was so unlike Alice, she was always so friendly with everyone. I had never heard her say a bad word about anyone, whether a friend or not.

"It's been so long Alice, what have you been up to?" the brunette asked.

"Well you know living my life" Alice replied her voice even icier.

"Are you still with, was his name Jackson?"

"Jasper" Alice corrected her "and yes we are still very happy thank you very much." I stared in disbelief at Alice. I really couldn't believe what was happening in front of my very eyes.

"And how's Edward?"

"He's doing very well actually. Let me introduce you to Bella his girlfriend." I really didn't like the way Alice had said her girlfriend and it was pretty obvious that this girl also didn't like it. She turned her head and stared at me. She seemed hurt but before I could read too much of her expression she turned back to Alice.

"Well I must get going, things to do. It was nice to see you again Alice."

Before anymore could be said the girl turned and walked away in the direction she had originally come from. She looked hurt and it was never like Alice to treat anybody like that. She was usually so friendly to everybody and what was with this girl's reaction to me? It seemed that it was me who had scared her away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"She was obsessed with Edward and would follow him around when he was at school. In the end he told her he wasn't interested but she wasn't very happy."

"What happened then?" I asked.

"She decided to set her bitch squad out for revenge. They knew they wouldn't be able to touch Edward so they set out on his family. They started bullying me instead."

I gasped as I heard what Alice said. To start bullying Alice just because her brother turned you down when you ask him out is disgusting!

"I soon got fed up with them and Jasper wanted to know what was upsetting me. I told him and with Emmett's help they went to have a word with them. I haven't had a problem with them since."

I knew that anybody would be scared if they saw Jasper and Emmett threatening you. With Jasper's piercing glare he could give if he wanted to and Emmett's size that would be scary enough for anybody!

"But come on, we don't let her bother us anymore. We have still got to find you some shoes to go with that dress." Alice said her natural pixie-like self coming back."

I sighed and followed as she danced off towards the next shop.

**Mystery POV**

If I were to do this I would need help. With the closeness of the Cullen family and their friends, I wouldn't be able to destroy Edward and his new girlfriend alone. Alice knows me and would see me coming a mile away. She would know from the past what my plans would be and warn everybody. I would need to recruit my new friends who I knew would be more than helpful to me. They hated the Cullen's and their perfect lives.

I flipped my phone open and scrolled down my phonebook to Victoria's number. She would be with James and Laurent now so I could explain my plan to them now all together. The number dialled and Victoria answered almost immediately.

"Hello Jessica and what can I do for you today?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to titanterror12, twilightfan7733, Luluxox, Reading Kiwi, SamiLynn20, Cicas33, 1dreamkeeper, xEmmaxSophiex, BellaD, SpiderMonkey92, TeamEdward76, laceycrazy08 for the reviews. I appreciate each and everyone. They make my day and really motivate me._

_I'm glad everybody took well to the introduction of the new characters. There will be plenty more to come from them in upcoming chapters ;) After that little taster in the last chapter you could say this is the calm before the storm. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was the day of Alice's birthday and because we all had to do what Alice wanted on her birthday I found myself round at the Cullen's house sat in Alice's bedroom while she subjected me to torture. Well it wasn't exactly torture, it was while Alice did my hair and make up for her party tonight, but that was my idea of torture.

"Bella will you please sit still?" Alice asked for about this hundredth time in the last hour as she tried to dry my hair. I was just so nervous about tonight. Ever since we had got back from the mall I had been so excited to show Edward my new silver dress and tonight was the night. We had eventually found a pair of silver heels to match the dress, which I was a little worried about wearing, but I had it in mind to lose them as soon as I could.

Rose was currently in Alice's bathroom taking a shower before she got ready, while Jasper was round at my house getting ready with Emmett. Alice had tried to get Edward to join Emmett and Jasper, but to Edward's relief Esme had told him he had to help her get the house ready for the party so he was currently downstairs putting decorations up and he would then get ready in his room later. Alice had given him threats that if he had come anywhere near her room she would serious decapitate him. She didn't want him to see me before the party tonight. I had tried to argue this with Alice, it wasn't like I was the bride on her wedding day or something, but Alice wasn't having it and to make things worse I had left my phone in my bag downstairs so I couldn't even text him. I had seen him briefly for a couple of minutes when I had arrived at their house before Alice had pulled me upstairs.

Alice continued to work on me, finishing drying my hair and then beginning to curl it with tongues. Soon all my hair was in bouncing ringlets. She moved onto my make up, keeping it pretty simple to my relief. I had visions of Alice thinking I was a doll or something and going over the top. I was so happy when Alice told me I could go and put my dress on. I was so stiff from sitting down.

Half an hour later the three of us stood in front of Alice's huge mirror looking at our reflections. Rosalie was gorgeous in her red strapless dress and red heels, but when was she never? I certainly saw why my brother liked her. Then there was Alice who had a black prom style dress on. She looked stunning too with her dark make up to match and her usual spiky hair. Then there was me, Bella Swan stood on the end. I couldn't believe my reflection. I don't know what Alice had done but I looked so different, I no longer looked like plain Bella tonight. I couldn't help but stare at myself in disbelief.

"So are we all ready to head downstairs?" Alice asked "The guests will be arriving soon."

We left Alice's room, Rose leading the way while I tried my hardest not to stumble in my heels following Alice. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked down and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Jasper and Emmett had already arrived and were stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs besides Edward. As my gaze moved to Edward he was already looking at me, a huge smile across his face. My heartbeat increased at his sheer beauty. He was dressed in a black suit with black tie and white shirt and he looked gorgeous. Alice and Rose had already descended the stairs and had joined their partners. I looked away from Edward reluctantly to get my mind back to normal so I could concentrate on walking down the stairs in heels. I was clumsy enough without the help of Edward dazzling me.

I made my way safely down the staircase and found Edward wrapping his arms around me as soon as I had cleared the bottom stair. He pulled me close so no parts of our bodies were not touching, the usual electric current surging around my body that I would never miss.

"Bella Swan you are stunning tonight." Edward whispered as his playfully chewed on my ear.

"Edward Cullen you are dazzling me tonight." I replied.

Edward pulled back, a puzzled expression on his face. "I dazzle you?"

I nodded my head and began to feel blush spread across my face. I heard Edward let out a low laugh, causing me to smile. Before we could say any more Emmett's voice broke the moment.

"Eddie, will you let go of my little sister for a couple of minutes and come and greet the guests who have just pulled up." Jasper laughed at Emmett's comment while Alice and Rose scolded the boys. Edward released his arm from around my waist but took hold off my hand.

"I have no plans to let go of you tonight" Edward whispered.

Alice danced to the door and opened it to greet Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Chaney. Angela was a friend of mine from school but she was dating Ben who had been to school with Alice. We all greeted them and welcomed them in, everyone commenting on how good each other looked. Angela was dressed in a navy blue mini dress that I knew Alice would approve of.

Alice showed Angela and Ben through to the kitchen so they could get themselves drinks while there was another knock at the door. Emmett stepped forward and opened the door again. This time it was a boy on his own. I say a boy but he was more like a man. He was obviously from La Push, the Indian reservation down at the coast. He was the tallest person I had ever me, with dark hair cropped short and dark eyes. His huge physical build was enough to scare you of but on his face was a warm friendly smile.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you could make it." Carlisle said walking forward to greet this boy. They gave each other a brief hug before Carlisle spoke again.

"Was Billy unable to come?"

"No his legs are playing him up again but he thanks you for the invite and wishes the birthday girl a great day. Where is the birthday girl?" Jacob asked turning his head taking in everybody in the room one at a time including me.

"Why don't you follow me through to the kitchen and I'll show you." Carlisle replied leading the way into the kitchen.

Before long all the guests had arrived and Alice had the party going well, but when would she ever hold a bad party? Music was playing, people were dancing and everybody seemed happy. Nobody could have been as happy as me, having Edward Cullen on my arm. Even now after all this time I still couldn't believe it at all. I took my eyes off Alice and Jasper who were dancing for a minute to look up at Edward who was looking back at me smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

A look of terror came across my face. Me, dance? I never danced as it was bound to end in an accident.

"Edward I don't dance" I stuttered.

"Come on Bella, let's see if we can change that." Edward said smiling. He pulled my hand and led me into the middle of the room where everyone was using as a dance floor as the song changed to _The Only Exception _by _Paramore_. Edward placed one hand on my waist and placed his other hand in mine. I don't know what my face looked like at the moment, I could only guess that I was probably looking a little green at the moment. Edward leant forward and whispered, "Trust me" into my ear. His sweet breathe stunned me and I couldn't help but go along with him.

"See your dancing" Edward pointed out. I stared back at Edward in disbelief. He was right, I was dancing and there had been no accidents as of yet. If I got through the whole song unharmed it would be a miracle. I couldn't help but express how happy I was with my smile. I truly loved Edward Cullen. As the song came to an end and _Iris_ by _The Goo Goo Dolls_ began Edward felt a tap on his shoulder. We both broke our eye contact to find Emmett stood next to each us.

"May I cut in and have a dance with my little sister?" he asked. Edward nodded his head, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away, a sad look in his eyes. Emmett and I began dancing and it definitely wasn't the same as when dancing with Edward. Neither of us was in time to the music or each other and I stepped on Emmett's feet a couple of times.

"I am so pleased to see you happy Bella" Emmett commented as we danced.

"I truly am Emmett, my life is so perfect at the moment. I have you, Rose and Dad and now Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. The only way my life could be any better would be if Mom could be here with us too."

"I miss her too Bella, but I am sure she is watching us from the stars now smiling, glad to see us both happy."

By now we had both stopped dancing and we were both stood in the centre of the room talking while everyone else danced around us. Alice and Jasper danced past us followed by Rose who had taken the opportunity to have a dance with Edward while Emmett was dancing with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his chest and enjoyed the moment with Emmett. A moment I hadn't shared with my brother in a while.

By the end of the song as _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by _Iron and Wine_ began to play Edward and Rose were ready to have their original dance partners. Emmett gave me one of his bear hugs before he turned his attention back to Rose. Edward pulled me close and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I rested my head against his chest.

"This couldn't be anymore perfect" I replied as I felt a yawn escape.

The night had been long but much more enjoyable than I had first thought. I even had to admit I had enjoyed dancing. After I had danced with Edward and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had both asked for a dance and Alice had dragged me onto the dance floor a couple of times for some of her crazy dancing. As the last guests, Tanya and Carmen some old friends of the family left I was ready for bed.

"So who's up for going to a club?" Alice asked excitedly. "I could dance all night the mood I'm in."

"Now that's a great idea!" Rose replied.

"Are you two coming?" Rose asked Edward and I.

"I am really just ready for my bed." I replied. I glanced at Edward and he didn't seem disappointed by my response, it seemed he didn't really want to go either.

Fifteen minutes later Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had left the house and Esme had decided that we should all leave the cleaning up till the morning and head to bed. Edward and I went up to the third floor, to Edward's room. We changed into our pyjamas in silence and climbed into Edward's bed. As Edward wrapped his arms around me I whispered, "I love you". As I felt my heavy eyelids close and my mind go into darkness, I heard Edward reply.

"I love you Bella".

I smiled to myself as I dropped into an unconscious sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thankyou to Cicas 33, Titanterror12, TeamEdward76, Pinklady34, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess, 1dreamkeeper, bloodredeclipse and Kirsty-Cullen for the reviews, they really do make my day reading what you guys think._

_I hope everyone who has got snow at the moment is keeping warm as I know here in the UK at the moment everywhere is white and very cold! _

_This chapter is really the beginning of what to come in this story and I really hope that you guys don't hate me too much if you like Emmett (he is one of my favourite characters) , but it has to happen for the story to progress. _

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Edward looked beautiful lay there so still. Every inch of his body was perfect to me. The wind was gently blowing through his unruly bronze hair and all I wanted to do was run my hand through it. His chest rose and fell with the motion of his breathing, the sun reflecting off his dazzling facial features. You would think that he was asleep with how still he was, if it wasn't for that his brilliant green eyes were open and watching me. As I stroked my hand down his arm and looked into his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face.

I was in the meadow, the most beautiful place in the world, the most beautiful man in the world with me. I leant down and placed a kiss of Edward's lips. As we kissed our lips moving in sync to each other I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and pull me down closer to him. Edward rolled over so he was on top of me. He positioned himself so none of his weight was on me never breaking the kiss. As I pulled away to breathe, Edward continued the kiss down my neck to my shoulders. As he pushed my shirt over my shoulder to expose my bare shoulder I felt my body shiver. Not through coldness, but through pleasure and where this may lead. As the kisses continued across my shoulder, Edward suddenly stopped. He turned his head in the direction of the surrounding trees. As I followed his gaze I felt our bodies freeze. Emmett was just arriving in the meadow, he was covered in purple bruises and had cuts all up his arms. His face has a large wound and he was losing a lot of blood. He looked directly at us and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella"

Only it wasn't the sound of Emmett's voice I heard. Emmett opened his mouth again but it was the different voice again. My eyes shot open as I realised I had been dreaming to be looking right into Esme's scared eyes. I looked around the room quickly and found Carlisle on the other side of the bed waking Edward.

"Bella, Emmett has been in an accident. You need to get dressed quickly and then we will go straight to the hospital."

I froze in terror. That had all been a dream. Emmett had been hurt in my dream, what was Esme talking about. "You're lying!" I shouted startling Esme and Edward who was still coming around from his sleep.

"Bella dear, Emmett was attacked while they were at the club. Your Father has just phoned and he has been taken to hospital. We are going to take you there now." Carlisle spoke calmly.

Realisation hit me. Emmett really had been hurt. He had been attacked and was now injured in hospital. I didn't know how badly injured he was but all I knew was I needed to do was get to the hospital right now and be with him.

"Is everyone else alright?" Edward asked beside me.

"Yes they are all at the hospital now but they aren't hurt." Carlisle said.

I found a pair of jeans at the top of my overnight bag and pulled them on. As I searched for a t-shirt the tears began to flow from the realisation at what had happened. Emmett had be heard, I didn't know how badly but could there be the chance he could die? Could I lose somebody else so close to me? Edward must have heard my sobs and pulled me into a hug, his touch soothing to me but it still didn't solve everything.

"I can't find my shirt" I sobbed, my sadness turning to anger as I kicked my bag across Edward's bedroom floor. Edward unbuttoned the shirt he had just put on and pulled it off. He slipped my arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. He pulled a hoodie out of his wardrobe and pulled it over my head helping me dress in my distressed state before finding himself a fresh shirt.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting downstairs by the door and we were all soon in Carlisle's Mercedes heading towards the hospital. The journey was silent, nobody really knowing what to say till we knew what state Emmett was in. The same picture kept coming to the front of my mind, the Emmett from my dream covered in cuts and losing lots of blood. Edward held my hand the whole time rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb for reassurance.

We soon arrived at the hospital and with Carlisle's knowledge and contacts in the hospital we soon found where Emmett was and were greeted by scared looking friends. Rose, Alice and Jasper were all sat in chairs in a room saved for family and friends of patients. Alice was tucked under one of Jasper's arms while he had his other arm wrapped around Rose. As soon as Rose caught sight of me she stood up and came and put her arms around each other. We stood like this for a couple of minutes each just letting our pain out.

"Where's Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"A doctor took him to talk. We haven't had any news yet." Jasper said.

"I'll go and see what I can find out." Carlisle replied before leaving the room.

"What happened tonight?" Esme asked as I took a seat, Rose and Edward taking a seat on either side.

"We were in a club and Emmett went off to the toilet. He was gone for ages and when he didn't return I was sent in to look for him. He was face down on the ground, he had been attacked and all I could seem to focus on at the time was all the blood!" Jasper said retelling his story.

I felt my body stiffen at the word blood and my body began to panic, so there had been a lot of blood lost, my dream had been right there. Edward besides me felt my body tense up and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him, but his body wasn't it's usual inviting self, it was cold and hard. He was scared for Emmett too.

"As soon as I saw Emmett lying there I phoned for an ambulance and then it came and brought him here. We haven't heard anything since." Jasper continued finishing his story.

Fresh tears arrived from Rose and Esme sat besides her. We didn't need to talk to each other but we were all thinking the same thing. What if Emmett dies? I couldn't ever bring myself to think about what I would do without Emmett in my life. We were all sat in silence, all in our own thoughts when Charlie came back. As soon as I saw him I was up on my feet and running to him. Edward instantly understood where I was going and released his hold of me. At a time like this I needed my father.

We hadn't hugged in a long time, but it was reassuring. It reminded me of when I was younger shortly after Mom had died and it's was Dad's way of telling us that everything would be alright. Whenever Emmett or I were upset we would have a hug from Dad and we would all be okay to continue with life as best as possible.

"Emmett is going to be okay," Dad whispered in my ear. That was all the news I needed to hear. My brother wasn't going to die. I spun around to face Rose. I don't know what my face was like but nobody needed telling. I looked directly at Rose and her face seemed to light up from the dark sadness she had been since I had arrived at the hospital. We didn't speak but ran up to each other and hugged. Soon we felt more arms around us as Edward, Alice and Jasper joined in the celebration.

The hug ended and I went and stood back next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. As everyone else now let out there happy feeling knowing now that Emmett was going to be alright, I still couldn't help but think what would have happened if the doctors hadn't been able to stop the blood. What if Emmett had died? Who attacked Emmett and why choose Emmett and would they come back to try again if they found out Emmett was alive? I felt my body begin to shake and new despair circulated my body bringing new tears. Edward pulled me into his chest for comfort but he was confused as to my sadness as was everyone else.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked pressing his lips into my hair "Emmett is going to be fine."

"I know" I said through sobs "But what if.." I couldn't get the words out. I wasn't able to say died aloud.

"Bella, we don't need to be thinking about the what ifs right now, all that is important is that Emmett is going to be okay." Dad said. "Maybe Edward should take you home, it has been a long night and we aren't aloud to see Emmett till morning anyway."

I nodded my head in agreement but didn't really want to leave the hospital. I wanted to stay here for if there was any further news but I couldn't help but go along with Edward. Edward steered me towards the hospital exit and were soon in the black Mercedes driving home. We turned up the Cullen's drive and all I wanted to do was argue. I wanted to be back at my own home, I wanted my own bed and to believe that Emmett was asleep in the room next door and not in a hospital bed with god knows how many tubes attached to him. I didn't have any energy to argue all I wanted to do was be alone.

Edward helped me through the door and up the stairs and into his room.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

He nodded and showed me where the towels were stored and left me alone. I took the tear soaked shirt that Edward had dressed me in only a few hours ago and the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the warm shower. It was soothing and unlocked all my tense muscles, but also releasing some more fear that had been stored in my body. Fresh tears arrived and I found myself sinking down the shower wall till I was sat on the bottom, the water continuing to pour down my body.

I don't know how long I sat there, it could have been minutes or hours but I couldn't bring myself to move. I heard Edward calling from the other side of the door to check that I was all right. I knew I should have replied but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. It was as though my body had put itself into shutdown and I wouldn't be moving from here until my body wanted to. The water from the shower was now running cold and my body beginning to shiver but still I didn't want to move. I couldn't move through exhaustion, with all that had happened.

I heard the door open and somebody take a short intake of breathe. I knew who it would be and still couldn't find the energy to care. Here I was sat naked for him to see for the first time. I should have been embarrassed trying to cover myself up but I just couldn't find anything within myself to bring myself to do anything. I felt a towel wrap around me as Edward sat besides me rubbing me with his hands to warm me up. I should have told him he was mad to sit besides me in the wet shower fully clothed but I didn't.

Soon I found myself lifted into the air as he carried me from the bathroom through to his room. Normally I have said I was too heavy and he should let me walk but I couldn't. As he dressed me in a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt, the warmth was finally beginning to come back to me bringing with it more tiredness. Edward wrapped me up under the covers of his bed before climbing in himself and pulling his body close to me wrapping his arms around to be my warmth. Within minutes I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to Titanterror12, SamiLynn20, Pinklady34, xEmmaxSophiex, HGBPrivateSkoolPrincess, Jacob-Is-A-Hotie for the reviews I love hearing everyones comments and they really inspire me to write more._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Edward POV**

I lay awake my head propped up by my hand watching Bella in the early morning sun. Seeing Bella in the state she was in last night had been destroying me and there was nothing I could do. I didn't know the right things to say to make all things better. All I could do was be there for her when she needed me. I couldn't even come to think of how Bella must have been feeling. She had already lost her Mother so if Emmett had died too, Bella would have been destroyed. I know Bella would have tried to stay strong on the outside for her father as Charlie would have needed her but inside I knew Bella's heart would have died.

"Edward"

I turned my attention back to Bella thinking she had awoken, but she was still asleep. Each night I had stayed with Bella I had found she sleep talked. Usually it was all nonsense but sometimes she would say somebody's name and whenever she said my name my heart would flip with excitement.

"Bella I love you" I whispered into her ear. I watched as a smile spread across her face before turning over in her sleep. I watched he a little longer before deciding to go downstairs and make myself a coffee.

Mom was already in the kitchen loading the dishwasher with glasses from the previous day. It seemed weird that Alice's party had been only twelve hours ago. It felt like a lifetime ago since I had been dancing with Bella with all the events that had happened afterwards.

"Hi Mom, what time did you get in last night?" I asked as I headed over to the coffee machine to fine some already made. I really did love my Mom so much she always knew we would all want coffee when we woke up.

"Alice, Jasper and I got back an hour or two after you. Your Dad stayed with Charlie and Rose who both didn't want to leave the hospital. They were talking about trying to get a few hours sleep on those uncomfortable looking sofas." Mum replied as she turned various dials on the washing machine, starting its washing cycle.

"Would you like a hand?" I asked as Mom began tying up a full bin sack of rubbish.

"No it's alright dear, I have nearly finished now. I just wanted something to keep myself busy."

I drank my coffee sat at the breakfast bar as Mom finished her clearing up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How is Bella now?" she asked as she took the seat next to me.

"She was in a bit of a state last night, I really didn't know what to do. I just felt so helpless." I said recalling all the events of last night again in my mind. Seeing Bella so upset and finding her naked in the bottom of the shower. I had always believed that the first time I would see Bella naked would be sometime special. A point in time we would both remember for the rest of our lives, but I am sure last night would be a time we would all want to forget as soon as possible. I would never forget how beautiful Bella's was. That would stay in my mind forever.

"That is very understandable" Mom spoke breaking my thoughts. "She would have been through an awful lot last night, but I'm sure once she has seen Emmett today she will begin to feel so much better."

"I really hope so I never like seeing Bella so upset."

"Why don't you take Bella a coffee up? I'm sure she will appreciate it after the night she has had then by the time you are both dressed we will be able to go down to the hospital." Mom suggested.

I drained the rest of my coffee in one before rinsing the mug out. I found a fresh cup and poured Bella a coffee. I thanked my Mom for her advice and then went back upstairs to my Bella.

Bella was sat up in bed rubbing her eyes when I entered. She had obviously only just woken up. As she looked up and saw me the most beautiful smile crossed her face.

"Good morning Bella." I said as I took a seat on the bed besides Bella passing her the coffee.

"Thanks" Bella replied before taking a deep drink of the coffee. "This was just what I needed."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better now. I want you to be honest here but how bad was I last night?" Bella asked.

I thought for a moment before I answered. I could never lie to my Bella but I also wouldn't be able to tell Bella how she was either, I didn't know what it would affect her.

"Bella after what happened to Emmett, anything is understandable. If you chose to go and punch the person who did we wouldn't think anything of it. It would be expected." I said trying not to offend Bella.

"Don't think I didn't think about that last night." Bella said before we both laughed. It was great to hear Bella laugh again, it was a beautiful sound.

"Bella promise me something" I asked as the laughter ceased.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't want any of us to be particularly violent but please leave any punching to me or Jasper please."

It was strange to be sat in the back of my own car, but here I was sat in the back of my Volvo with Bella on one side and my Mother on the other. Jasper had agreed to drive us to the hospital so that I could be there for Bella if she needed me on the journey. As soon as I had mentioned to Bella that we would be going to the hospital to see Emmett, Bella had shot out of bed and getting herself changed. Mom had been sure to make sure that we had all eaten breakfast and then we had hit the road.

"Please don't bump the curb" I begged as Jasper reversed into a space at the hospital.

"Eddie mate, please have some faith in me here." Jasper replied while Alice turned around in her seat to glare at me. I knew it was the wrong time to be making comments like that but I only wanted to try and lighten the mood.

The hospital was pretty quiet as we entered. All the commotion that had been going on last night seemed to have died and there were only a few people walking around in the corridors. We made our way to the ward quickly and easily and was met by Charlie who was walking back from the cafeteria with two drinks. Bella ran forward when she saw her Father but stopped in her tracks when she saw the cups, substituting the hug for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How is he Dad?" she asked.

"He is doing well. He is awake and talking. He actually looks worse that what he actually is. He has many cuts and bruises." Charlie replied.

"So we can see him now?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Yes the nurses have permitted visitors for a few hours but then we have got to leave him he needs his rest. Rose is in the room with him now."

We followed Charlie down the corridor and into a door that led into a private room. As Bella saw Emmett her eyes lit up with excitement before she took in his appearance and then she was more shocked that anything.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said happily. He was defiantly his same usual self from the wide smile he gave us all. There was no doubt about that. I was sure any minute now he would begin his usual teasing.

"And Eddie! You came too!" Emmett continued. Yes Emmett was defiantly back the his usual self. I rolled my eyes to myself as Emmett continued his hellos to everybody else.

"So what happened? Do you know who did it to you?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the side of Emmett's bed.

"The police have asked the same questions this morning Bells and I really don't know. All I remember is being in the toilets in the club we were at. Then these two people wearing clown masks entered and after that the next thing I knew was waking up in here." Emmett said.

"So your attackers wore a clown mask for disguise?" Esme asked.

"Yeah it would seem like that. I tell you what though these guys who did this must be really messed up in the head." Emmett said.

"I just don't get why somebody would want to attack you." Rose said from besides Emmett. "What have you ever done to deserve this?"

"Well I guess all we can do is leave this with the police now" Emmett replied.

"Have the police had any leads yet?" Carlisle asked Charlie. Everybody turned to look at Charlie who shuffled nervously. From what Bella had said about Charlie in the past he never really liked to be the centre of attention.

"The guys at the station have been in touch to tell me that they are trying all possible leads but are getting nowhere. They have even told us that they can't see any link as to why somebody would attack Emmett."

We all sat and talked for a few hours all just so happy to see that Emmett was going to be okay. The doctors all seemed to think they had done enough to his facial wound too so that it wouldn't scar too much. This seemed to please Emmett. Although I was overjoyed to see that Emmett was going to be fine the thing that cheered me up most was knowing that Bella was happy. It killed me inside to think of my Bella unhappy. I already knew she struggled through some days, the loss of he Mother upsetting her deeply. I would never want to have her grieving her Brother too. All too soon the nurses were entering the room telling us that we all had to leave too give Emmett some rest. Rose objected the most but then agreed that it would probably be best if she went home for a few hours rest. Mom had then invited everyone back to our house so we could all be there for each other. She wouldn't want to see Charlie and Bella not being around company at this time.

By the time everyone had found a bed, Charlie was given the spare room, Bella had stayed in during here first stay everyone was ready for a few hours sleep. I held Bella close as I waited for her to fall a sleep. I didn't want her thinking she would be alone. I didn't feel sleepy. For some reason the events of today had opened my eyes. I didn't want to waste a minute of my life and I wanted Bella with me for every second. As I heard Bella's soft breathes coming from besides me I climbed out of bed and opened the drawer of my bedside cabinet. The small black box was at the back where it always was. As I held it in my hand I watched it tremble, my heart rate increasing with nerves. Before I could drop it I put it back in the drawer again safely. I sighed and climbed back into bed holding Bella in my arms. I would have some planning to do first.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to SamiLynn20, xEmmaxSophiex, Titanterror12, HGBPrivateSkoolPrincess, Cicas33, Pinklady 34, TeamEdward76, Heyheyhey101 for the reviews. I appreciate each and everyone of them. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

A week later Emmett was released from hospital with the condition that he rests. Dad had been to pick him up this morning and here I was stuck at work. The fact that I knew everyone one including Edward would now be round at my house just seemed to make the morning last so much longer. Mike was currently refilling the camping food section while I was stuck behind the till waiting to serve none existent customers. The weather was now getting colder and wetter as we were heading into winter so not as many people wanted to camp anymore, so business at Newton's was pretty quiet.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Mike asked.

"Emmett comes home today so I am sure everyone will be round mine all weekend." I replied.

"How is Emmett now?" Mike asked as he joined me back behind the counter.

"He is a lot better now. The doctor has told him that he will always have a scar where he had the large head wound but Emmett's hoping that it won't be too obvious."

"Wouldn't a scar just make Emmett look even scarier?" Mike asked swallowing hard. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please tell me Mike that you aren't scared of my brother." I asked trying to choke down my laughter so not to offend Mike.

"Bella he is huge! I am sure most people would be scared of him when you don't know him!" Mike argued.

"Well don't worry, Emmett is just like a big teddy bear."

By the time one o'clock came I was nearly running out the shop. I couldn't wait to see Emmett in a none hospital environment. I jumped in my truck the engine starting just as noisily and made my way home as quickly as possible without breaking the speed limits.

**Edward POV**

This morning was proving to be one of the most nerve-wracking moments of my life. All I had wanted to do was run away and hide, bury myself under the ground, anything just to get myself out of what I had to do. The number of times my brain had told me not to do it but then my heart had argued and told me it was the right thing to do. It was the proper way and I had to do this after seeing the closeness of Bella's family.

I really didn't want to ruin Emmett's glory of leaving the hospital and coming home but the moment had seemed to good. Emmett and Charlie would be together and Bella wouldn't be there. That sounded like the perfect situation to me and Bella wouldn't be suspicious of me being around at her house. Alice was in on the plan, she had to be but I had sworn her to secrecy and I could see it was killing her but she would only have a couple more hours to wait. Alice was who was going to distract Jasper and Rose so I could have time with Emmett and Charlie.

"Are you ready Edward?" Alice asked appearing at my bedroom door.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I asked.

"Edward I think you have made that own decision for yourself." Alice replied grinning "But yes I do think it will be perfect."

"Come on then lets go."

The drive to Bella's house didn't last as long as I would have liked. I parked my Volvo behind Rose's red convertible. Alice reached across from the passenger seat to give me a hug.

"Everything is going to go great Edward, I know it." Alice said.

"I really hope so" I replied.

The house was so loud as we entered. Emmett was definitely home. Rose was giving Charlie a hand getting some beers from the kitchen while Jasper and Emmett were jumping about on the sofa watching the game on the TV.

"I thought you were suppose to be resting?" I asked Emmett jokingly as Alice and I entered the living room.

"Don't be a party pooper Eddie" Emmett replied, pulling his tongue out at me.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Charlie asked following us into the room.

"Have you got any apple juice?" Alice asked.

"Erm, sorry Alice we haven't got any of that. We've got orange." Charlie replied.

"Not to worry, Rose will drive me to the store won't you." Alice said.

"Ali, if you are going to the store will you get me some tortilla chips?" Jasper asked from the sofa.

"You could come with us and get you own" Alice replied before turning to me and winking. I would never have believed Alice's plan to get Emmett, Charlie and I alone would have been so easy. Alice, Rose and Jasper left for the store a few minutes later and I knew I didn't have long to do what I had set out to do. It wouldn't take them that long at the store. I was sat on the sofa besides Emmett, with Charlie sat in his usual chair. I could feel my palms sweating with nerves as I tried to find my voice. I never thought this could ever be so hard.

"Are you alright Eddie, you've been pretty quiet?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I swallowed hard now that I had found my voice and forced myself to continue talking. "Could I talk to you a moment?"

Emmett and Charlie looked away from the game for a minute and at me. I didn't know what my face was like but it must have looked serious. Charlie flicked the television onto standby leaving the room silent.

"Are you sure your alright Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I would just like to talk to you both a minute if you don't mind." I asked.

"The floors yours" Emmett replied.

"I know I haven't known Bella that long but I certainly know I will never love anybody like I do Bella for as long as I live. I want to be there to care for her for the rest of her life. I would like to ask for your permission to ask Bella to marry me." I finished my speech a breathed a sigh of relief. I had said it and there was nothing I could do now but wait for Emmett and Charlie's reaction.

Emmett and Charlie were both staring at me opened mouthed. In my mind I was deciding when to run. Now before they have chance to say anything or as soon as they have said no. I could tell I was going to be humiliated here and Emmett would never let me live that down. My heartbeat was increasing with the tension from the silence, my nerves eating my stomach. If I didn't run now I was going to be sick.

"Well I really didn't expect that" Charlie spoke breaking the silence. My heart was working at overdrive. Every second Charlie and Emmett were keeping me waiting was killing me.

"Does Bella feel the same way?" Charlie asked.

"I think so. She has always made me believe that she loves me." I replied.

"But marriage? You are both still so young." Charlie continued.

"Dad you married Mom at eighteen" Emmett said finally speaking. At least he wasn't going mad and so far sounded to be accepting it.

"Yes we did but you have to be so sure." Charlie continued.

"I am sure Charlie, I have never and will never love anyone like I love Bella." I replied.

"I have never seen two people click like you two have. I have seen the pair of you together and I don't know what it is but it seems like you are two perfectly fitting jigsaw pieces together. You adjust your positions to compensate each other's movements without even realising as though there are invisible strings tying you together. When I see Bella after you have left to go home I can see the sadness in her eyes. I guess I already knew how much you love each other I just never realised it until now. I guess you have my approval" Emmett replied.

I really didn't know what to say to Emmett. I could never imagine that Emmett would have been able to say anything like that. To think I have been scared of him in the past. Bella was right he really was a teddy bear. I thanked him through our eye contact, Emmett nodding in understanding. We both knew that Charlie's opinion was the most important answer; after all he was Bella's father.

"I guess Emmett knows best as he has seen you both together the most and I can really only support his opinion. My answer can only really be you have my blessing, but I am warning you now Edward don't you ever hurt her." Charlie spoke emphasising the last few words.

"Thank you so much and you have my promise that I will never hurt your daughter." I replied shaking Charlie's hand.

"Well I guess I should welcome you to the family Eddie mate!" Emmett said enthusiastically pulling me into one of his bear hugs. I would always be grateful to Emmett now as it was Emmett who had basically made the decision for Charlie but man he sure knew how to crush your ribs!

"Bella hasn't given her answer yet." I replied finding my breath that had been crushed out of me.

Alice, Rose and Jasper arrived back from the store stocked up with loads of snacks and drinks five minutes later. Alice didn't say anything when she first saw me but her questioning was in her eyes. I nodded my head at her and she smiled back at me.

We were all sat spread out across the sofa, armchairs and floor when Bella arrived home. The warm smile that spread across her face when she caught sight of us melted my heart. There was certainly no doubt that I could ever stop loving her when she did that to me whenever I saw her.

"Have a good day at work?" Emmett asked from the sofa.

"It was alright, glad I'm home" Bella replied. I caught Bella turn and look at me, her cheeks blushing when our eyes met. I would never miss that.

"I'm going to make something to eat, would anybody like anything?" Bella asked.

"Aww Bell's you couldn't make some of your fried chicken could you? You know how much I love it." Emmett asked a wide pleading smile on his face. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to turn him down and she agreed to make enough for everyone.

"I'll give you a hand" I offered knowing I wouldn't really know what to do.

In the kitchen Bella set to work straight away. She found some chicken in the fridge and began slicing it into strips.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked secretly hoping it wouldn't be something that I wouldn't be able to humiliate myself with.

"Erm do you want to make a salad to go along with it?" she asked smiling. The look in her eyes told me that she knew I wasn't the greatest cook in the world. I returned the smile back to her in thanks and set to work washing the lettuce.

"You have been pretty quiet tonight Edward" Bella pointed out as we worked.

"I've just been thinking about things" I replied.

"I just want you to know that if you are worrying about anything you can talk to me" Bella spoke softly. Concern was in her eyes and I hated how Bella was worrying about me. If my tension was alarming Bella, I would have to relieve my tension and there was no time like the present. By now Bella was pouring flour into a bowl and she had already managed to get some on the shirt she was wearing. I walked over to her taking her hands in mine, flour rubbing off onto my hands.

"Bella I love you so much" I said as I planned out in my mind how to do this.

"Edward I love you too" Bella replied her eyes beginning to question what I was up to.

"Bella I never want to spend my life with anyone else than you, you are my life now. You are a part of me now and I would love it if we could make out bond complete." I spoke, the confusion still in Bella's eyes. I found the black box in my pocket, opening it to reveal my Grandmother's Elizabeth Mason's engagement ring. I knelt down on one knee as Bella looked at me in shock.

"Will you marry me Isabella Swan?"

Bella blinked a couple of times at averting her gaze, not saying a word. My heartbeat was nearly forcing a hole through my chest as I waited for Bella to respond. It had only been a few seconds but the wait had felt like hours. Bella looked back into my eyes and there was something there, a spark. A smile now across her face. A tear began to roll down her cheek as she opened her mouth the respond.

"Yes, I will marry you."

My heart exploded inside me as I placed my grandmothers ring on Bella's finger, pulling her into our most passionate kiss yet. It didn't bother me that everyone including Bella's father were only sat watching television in the next room. All that mattered now was that my Bella and I were together and we were going to be forever. My Bella was going to marry me.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to Cicas33, Thank God For Deliverance, LadyAliceCullen, xEmmaxSophiex, Titanterror12,SamiLynn20 and HGBPrivateSkoolPrincess for the reviews. I appreciate each one and they really make my day. I love knowing what you guys think. So this story sees a POV we haven't yet had but it is a character we know well. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all to do with Twilight._

_

* * *

_

**Rose POV**

Life couldn't have been looking much better at the moment. Emmett had arrived home from hospital yesterday and was already leading us to believe that he had never been badly attacked only a week ago. When everybody had thought that the day couldn't have been much better to us all Edward and Bella had announced that they were engaged. I had never seen such a wide smile across Emmett's face. I know Bella worries at times that Emmett disapproves of her relationship with Edward at time but there was no denying that Emmett was happy for the pair of them. Maybe one day Emmett would propose to me.

As soon as Alice had heard the announcement her mind must have gone into overdrive. Only Alice would be willing to take on planning the entire wedding plus an engagement party. The expression on Bella's face was priceless. With a future sister in law like Alice there was going to be no chance of Edward and Bella getting away with a quiet low-key wedding. I left Bella's house this morning to find that Alice had already invited herself round and was talking about flowers.

I was currently completing my side of the deal. Alice wanted to throw the engagement party next weekend so Alice had given me strict instructions to go and buy myself a dress. I hadn't wanted to leave Emmett so soon after he had returned from hospital but the mood Alice was in I hadn't dared argue. At least my mind was put at rest when Jasper had agreed to spend the day with him. Having a brother like Jasper really did help to make life so much less of a worry.

I had soon made the journey to Seattle in my red BMW. It was one of those rare sunny days in the Olympic North West so I had taken the opportunity to travel with the top down. Just another reason to make life great. I parked up in Seattle and set to work. I had to get a dress or Alice would probably murder me but I also wanted to buy just enjoy myself for a few hours. I didn't know what dress I wanted yet but I was sure hoping I would see an idea as I walked around. As I walked down the first street I shook my hair out behind me allowing the sun the warm my face. The sun was such a rarity but maybe it could add a little colour to my pale skin.

The doors to my favourite store lay ahead of me. I was never as crazy as Alice when it came to shopping but I loved the feeling of escape. Being able to lose yourself between the racks of a clothes store with only the worries of if those jeans would fit or not. The staff welcomed me graciously as I walked in. They knew Alice only to well and as I was Alice's usual shopping partner, I knew there would be dollar signs in their eyes. I sighed to myself, they were going to be disappointed, as I didn't posses Alice's credit card.

Within a few minutes I had found the perfect dress. It was a one-shouldered dress in a combination of black silk and lace. Alice would think it is boring but once I have added some accessories she wouldn't be able to find any problems. I picked up my size and headed to the counter, where it was soon wrapped in a bag and paid for.

With everything sorted I was done. As I walked past the bakery on the corner, the cookies in the window were calling me in. They looked so appealing and with the good mood I was in today, why not. I would have to go straight round to Alice with the dress or she would continually phone me until I did go round. I would buy her a cookie too. Then I sighed to myself Jasper would be there too, he would always be where Alice was. Jasper had agreed to keep Emmett company, probably playing computer games with Jasper. I couldn't forget Edward too, he wouldn't talk to me for days if I didn't buy him a cookie. Bella would be round spending time with Edward so I would have to include Bella. I released another sigh. That would be six cookies I would need to buy then, it was a good job I loved them all so much.

The cookies were boxed and in my arms. The delicious smell driving me wild. I made my way back down the main street towards my car. As winter was drawing in at an alarming rate, the sky was darkening and it was only just past four, the air getting colder. I wouldn't be riding home with the hood down. I wrapped my coat further around myself as a cool breeze picked up blowing me blonde hair behind me. Considering I was walking down the main street of Seattle, it was very quiet. It was giving off a chilling feeling and all I wanted was to be back in my car and driving home. The sooner I could be back with my Emmett the better.

"Hello Blondie," A voice spoke from somewhere. I span around to realise it was coming from a passageway to my left. My eyes widened with horror as a guy emerged a wicked grin telling me he wasn't somebody I should stay around talking too.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to not let my voice break. I didn't want him to see that I was scared.

"Oh I just fancied a chat." He said, his voice chilling my bones. His eyes telling me exactly what he had planned for me. He emerged out from the darkened passage to reveal himself. He had long blonde hair that was tied back. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and torn jeans.

"Now now Blondie, there is no need to be like that. We just wanted a chat." He spoke.

I knew I should run, try and find someone to help me, anything. I just needed to get away from this man. My body was frozen through terror I couldn't move. I spun around my head in hope just to see anyone and then it was like a miracle. Another man was walking down the road towards us. As he got closer I couldn't help but call out to him.

"Help me please!"

He turned his head and walked over in our direction. My heart was beating out of my chest. I needed this man to help me get away from here, away from this man. As he got closer I took in his appearance. He was a black man with long black dreadlocks trailing down his back. I looked into his black eyes and wished I hadn't. My intake of breathe was audio able and I felt them both gaze at me, smiles across their faces.

"James, where did you find this beauty?" the new man asked.

"Oh well Laurent, she was just passing by and stopped for a chat." The man called James replied.

"Well then why don't we take her someplace quieter and really get to know her." Laurent replied. I really didn't like how he was talking. All the suggestion in his tone caused my body to shake, the fear no longer containable. I tried to find my voice to scream, to say anything but my throat was dry. All that would probably come out would be a croak. I felt the one called James grab my arm, pulling me down the passage he had emerged from, Laurent following us. I didn't have a choice, I couldn't get away from these me and I didn't know what was going to happen next. I had my ideas; I just hoped I was wrong. We emerged in a disused warehouse. A warehouse you wouldn't know was here unless you knew where to look. They pushed me through the unlocked doorway locking it behind them. I couldn't escape.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered my voice deceiving me, probably hidden somewhere inside my body scared.

"Oh this and that" Laurent replied.

I felt the tears begin to trail down my face as they began their intentions. The pain was excruciating, soon getting above my pain barrier.

"I love you Emmett" I spoke through my lips, but no sound came out. I began to feel my head spin and then my mind when black.

I went into a world of nothingness.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you so much Titanterror12, Edwards my lion-I'm his lamb, hotpinkkindagirl23, cicas33, xEmmaxSophiex, TwilighFreak, Delanie and HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess for the reviews. Your opinions of this story really do make my day and I love ready each and everyone. Well I am sorry for not updating so quick this time, I have had a pretty mad last week but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was amazing to see Emmett so happy after what had happened so little time ago. He was playing Halo on the Xbox with Jasper without a care in the world. It felt now that I had to endure the pain. As soon as Edward and I had announced the news of our engagement Alice had taken it upon herself to organise the entire wedding. I hadn't minded at first as I knew how hard it could be at times, but then I had seen just to what extreme Alice was taking it to. I had planned a quiet event with just family and a few close friends. A small affair that was plain and simple but where Edward and I could seal our bond and show each other how much we loved each other. At the moment I was sure that Alice had the whole of Forks written on the guest list. I was going to have to cut that down.

Edward, Alice and I were sat around the kitchen table while Alice made us flick through wedding magazines. Alice was talking none stop while Edward and I would exchange quick glances at each other, smiling at each other briefly before looking back towards Alice. I was pretty sure that Edward was thinking the same thing as I. Ever since the proposal we had wanted some time alone but nobody else seemed to have the same idea, especially Alice.

Jasper's mobile began to ring in the other room, distracting Alice from the magazines. We all listened from where we sat as Jasper's voice changed from happiness to despair. The look of shock was alarming and only meant bad news.

"I will be there right away." Jasper spoke to the person on the phone. By now we had all made our way over to the sofa. My heart was beating at an alarming rate and fear was accelerating around my body. What was happening?

"There is no need for that, I am with him now. I will bring him with me." Jasper continued before hanging up the phone.

Jasper swallowed audioably before turning to Emmett.

"It's Rose," he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "She has been attacked." We all stared in silence for a moment at Jasper overwhelmed before the news finally hit our brains.

"What happened?" Alice asked, panic in her voice.

"I don't know, she is at the hospital now." Jasper said jumping up from the sofa. Everyone was in so much shock but luckily for us all Alice was able to think and get us organised.

"Bella if you could take Edward to the hospital in your truck, I will drive Jasper and Emmett in the Volvo." Edward nodded his head in understanding and passed his sister the keys to the Volvo.

"What has whoever is doing this got against Emmett and Rose?" I asked as we made our way down the highway towards the hospital.

"I really don't know Bella. We don't know yet if it is the same people who attacked Emmett." Edward replied.

"Who else could it be?" I asked as the first tears began too fall down my face. My body began to shake as my grief took over my body.

"Bella pull over please" Edward asked. I followed his action as he pulled me across to sit in his lap.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said confidently as I tucked my head into his chest.

Edward slipped me gently into his seat, while he took his place behind the wheel. Quietly he moved the truck off the curb and continued the journey to the hospital. Edward always liked his speed when driving his Volvo, but he took things gently in my truck. I don't know whether he thought my truck would keep up with him, which it wouldn't or because of how I was feeling. I would keep catching him take his eyes off the road for brief moment to look into my eyes. Warmth spreading around my body each time to tell me everything was going to be all right. The rest of the journey was silent and we were soon pulling alongside Edward's Volvo, where Alice, Emmett and Jasper were climbing out. When we entered the hospital reception we were soon ushered away by nurses to the family room we had been in not that long ago.

A few minutes after we had taken seats on the sofas around the room, Carlisle burst into the room. As soon as Alice saw him she ran over throwing her arms around him. Carlisle looked around at us all as he hugged his daughter. He had obviously been working when he had received the news as he was still wearing his white coat, a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"What's happened? I heard Rose has been hurt." He asked.

"We don't know fully yet." Edward replied from besides me. "All we know is she has been attacked." As Edward spoke a doctor entered the door.

"Mr Hale, may I please have a private word?" he asked.

"Yes of course, Emmett you had best come too." Jasper replied getting to his feet, Emmett following suit. Emmett and Jasper left the room behind the doctor and we were all left wondering what was happening. Carlisle took a seat on one of the sofas sitting Alice besides her, never removing his arms from around her.

"I phoned your Mom too, she should be on her way." Carlisle said, obviously trying to kill the piercing silence.

About ten minutes later Emmett and Jasper re-entered the room followed by Esme. Esme took a seat on the other side of Carlisle, while Jasper and Emmett sat besides each other on one of the other sofas. They were both pale in the face, their eyes sad and from the redness, it was obvious they had both shed a few tears.

"Rose is going to be okay, her leg has a few fractures that will heal and she was severely beaten. She is badly bruised but will recover, when she wakes. Her body did take many beatings, especially around her stomach and the doctors have said" Jasper's voice broke off, but he didn't need to say anymore. We knew what he was going to say but Emmett finished off his sentence for him.

"Rose won't be able to have any children. These bastards have made her barren."

We all sat in silence as we took this news in. It was apparent that nobody really knew what to say. What could you say to Emmett and Jasper as they sat before us apart from we were sorry. Nothing we could say would make either of them feel better for how much they would be feeling now. Emmett now knowing he could never be a father, Jasper never an uncle of a child of Rose's. Poor Rose too, she doesn't even yet know. She must be in so much pain from her injuries and when she comes round somebody has to break the news to her. Who would be the person to do that? Jasper answered my unasked question.

"Emmett and I have asked if we could be the ones to tell Rose. We thought it might be better coming from us rather than from an unknown doctor. We do have a favour to ask though."

"Carlisle will you be in the room with us while we do it for any of the technical stuff we may not be able to explain." Emmett asked.

"Of course I will. You really didn't need to ask of it as a favour. I will help with anything you need at this time." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper said shaking Carlisle's hand.

"I see you all as family and will do anything for you all."

As Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle left to room, hearing the news that Rose had now awoken, Edward spoke for the first time since we had heard the news.

"Are you alright Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

"I just can't help but feel so guilty for Rose. Everyone could see what a great mother she was going to be and now she can't have children." I felt Edward's grip tighten around me in reassurance. He was probably worried I would begin crying again.

"Bella, she will still be able to have children, Rose will just have to consider adoption channels instead." Esme spoke for the first time.

"But they will never really be hers will they." As I said these words, I knew I had said hurtful things. Anybody could love a child as their own. Esme had proven this with Rose and Jasper. Although they had never lived with her, she had always shown them the love of a mother, since their parents had died and they saw Esme as their mother figure.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I really shouldn't have said that." I said as Edward squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it is a hard time for us all." Esme replied showing me her warm smile to show me she really had forgiven me. The next few months were just going to be hard for us all, especially Emmett and Rose. We would all just have be strong for them. I glance down at the ring that was sparkling on my finger under the hospital lighting. The wedding plans would definitely have to be put on hold.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks so much to xEmmaxSophiex, Miss F Cullen, Emilyxo96, titanterror12, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess, cicas33, , lashawnov, Kimi Lowe, Sarahb35, Little-bella9, Thank God For Deliverance, AS904, Edwardcullensexy, Kirsty-Cullen for the reviews. I love reading them all!_

_I know the last chapter was pretty sad and depressing but I promise things will begin to look up again in a few chapters time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Rose had been very quiet since she had been given the news from Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle had told us at home later that she was in shock. She hadn't reacted yet how the rest of us had. She hadn't shown any anger or shed a single tear. She would just keep herself to herself, keeping quiet never talking. Jasper the usual calm one had never looked so ill. His face was grey, his eyes red from his crying sessions when he was alone. Emmett just didn't seem to know what to do. He would very often be asking Charlie, Carlisle and Esme for advice, but all they could recommend was giving her time to let it sink in. The torture of never knowing what Rose was thinking was obviously torturing him, the pain showing in his face.

I climbed out the cab of my truck and grabbed my bag. Rose was still in hospital and Edward was coming to pick me up to go and visit her in an hour and a half. Emmett had been there all day, having taken the week off work. I think he just wanted Rose to talk to him. I grabbed the mail before going into the house, flicking through it, expecting it all to be for Charlie. I was surprised to see there was one for me. I never received mail. I opened it and began reading, my body beginning to shake the further to the bottom I reached.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Just a note of warning for your mind. I hope you have noticed all that is happening around you, seen what has happened to your brother and blondie. Your family must feel destroyed, but who can they blame? You Bella Swan. If you didn't exist, if your life wasn't so perfect none of this would have happened. Emmett wouldn't have lost his pride and Blondie wouldn't currently be lying in a hospital bed._

_Who could be next Bella? You could be the one to make this all stop._

_Would you want to see that pixie friend of yours go insane before your eyes? Having to see her own father decide to put her in an asylum, knowing that it was all your own fault._

_What about Chief Swan? Could you sit back and watch as the next robbery he is called out would be his last?_

_Bella I hope you have clearly understood what you have to do, as there is really only one answer. You won't try to do anything stupid and call the cops as I will know. You wouldn't want that pretty boy of yours to get hurt now, would you?_

_Your Guardian Angel._

I swallowed hard as I re-read the last sentence of the letter again. I couldn't allow whoever was doing this to hurt anyone, especially Edward. They were correct when they said there was only one thing I could do to stop all this. I had to leave to make all my family safe.

I looked down at my hands, to the ring Edward had put there himself. I would have to leave this for him. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to tell him face to face. My grief would deceive me and I knew he would know there was a lot more to this than first thought. We were too well connected to each other. I would pack and leave tonight. The sooner I got away the safer everyone would be. The safer my Edward would be. But then he wouldn't be my Edward anymore. I would be giving him up for somebody else to love. He would hurt at first but over time he would get over it and learn to move on. As for me I would forever love him. He would always have a place in my heart, no matter what happened.

Half an hour I had a bag packed. I was travelling light, as I didn't want things to hold me back. I also didn't want to carry too many memories of what would be my past life with me. I didn't have any photographs or sentiments, purely essentials like clothes. I packed a few bits of food I found in the cupboards and pulled the note pad out that Dad kept around to write any notes down. I ripped the first sheet off and wrote all the letters I had to, leaving them all addressed to the people I cared about to much on the kitchen table.

I knew where I was going, it would be my first of many destinations, never really knowing where I had in mind to spend my life. I was going to catch a plane to Phoenix, Arizona. My Mom had originally come from there, I knew I had a couple of cousins who still lived there but I wouldn't be going to see them. I was going there for familiarity. Before Mom had died we had holidayed there as a family a couple of times plus Phoenix was a big place. Big enough for me to get lost in and never be found.

I put my bag on my shoulder closing the door behind me for the very last time, walking out to my truck. I would leave it at the airport. I didn't care what happened to it after that. I didn't care about anything after that as my life wouldn't be worth living but I had to live it somehow.

**Emmett POV**

When I pulled up outside the house I noticed Bella's truck was gone. We must have just missed each other, her and Edward would be arriving at the hospital to see Rose. Carlisle and Esme were currently sat with her while she slept giving me chance to nip home to shower and change. I was grateful to everyone at this time, they were all being so supportive to Rose, if only Rose could start to talk.

I threw my Jeep keys down on the kitchen table noticed a number of sheets of paper addressed to all of us in Bella's untidy handwriting. What was going on? I found the one addressed to me opening it and reading.

_To my brother bear Emmett,_

_I am so sorry for having to leave at such a bad time. I know my leaving will hurt you all when you are all so hurt already. I will miss you and Rose so much and would really wish that one day you could be married. My "sister" being official, but of course I won't be around for that._

_Please forgive me Em, I love you and Rose so much. Goodbye._

_Bella._

I stared down at the note at shock. What was Bella talking about, what did she mean she wouldn't be around and why was she saying goodbye? I heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it, hoping it was Bella, she had forgotten her keys and now she was going to give me some answers to what this was all about. It wasn't it was Edward.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded.

Edward stood confusion to my question and shock from my attitude obvious across his face,

"What do you mean? I have come to pick her up to take her to the hospital" he stuttered.

"You mean she isn't with you?" I asked, the realisation beginning to sink in. Bella had really left us all.

"No" Edward replied. I placed the note Bella had addressed to me in Edward's hands and he read quickly before he spoke again, much more frantic this time.

"What does she mean she has left?" Edward asked, his voice beginning to crack.

"I don't know but she has left a note for you too."

Edward glanced at me quickly before running through to the kitchen and grabbing the sheet of paper that had been addressed to him. His hands were shaking as he unfolded the letter and his eyes darted quickly across the page as he read. He didn't say anything as he reached the bottom of the letter, but instead dropped it on the floor before running upstairs. I didn't know where he was heading but I picked up the paper Edward had discarded and began to read.

_Dear my brave lion Edward,_

_I am so sorry for what I am doing but I have to leave now. You could say our fling was fun while it lasted, like a high school crush, but now it must end. I must move on with my life and so must you Edward. I need you to be strong for me Edward as you still have the rest of your life to live. The wedding was a nice thought and I was so flattered when you asked me to be your wife, but I have left your ring on my dresser in my old room. It is yours now, it has always been yours. I am so sorry for what I have put you through, it was all a mistake but fun while it lasted. I know your heart will mend in time and your soul mate is out there somewhere. You just haven't met her yet._

_Sorry again for leading this on for as long as I did._

_Bella_

What was going on? I asked myself over and over again. Bella kept talking about having to leave but she never explained why and knowing Bella like I did, I knew she would never leave like this without a full explanation. I looked across at the table again where the remaining letters remained. There was a letter for Dad, one for Alice and Jasper and one addressed to Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't help but think that they contained the answers and before I could stop myself I was ripping them open and reading them. It was no use though. None of the letters contained answers, they were all similar to Edward and my letters. All just apologies and to her leaving, never saying why she had to leave. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled the number of the police station. Dad answered.

"Dad I think you had best come home now."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks to Cicas33, Kirsty-Cullen, Lashawnnov, titanterror12, xEmmaxSophiex, Delanie and TwilighFreak for the reviews. Each and everyone really do make my day. This is quite a short chapter but quite a lot goes on in it so I hope you like. Let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

The ring was just like Bella said, on her dresser in her room. As I had entered her room only a couple of minutes ago it had been the first thing to catch my attention. It was now crushed tightly within my palm. The thoughts of Bella wearing it only hours ago stabbing at my heart. As I fell to the floor, my body no longer able to withstand the heartache my first tears began to fall. Why would my Bella leave me and why was she such a coward not even to say goodbye? Why couldn't she talk to me face to face, we could have talked through any problems and she wouldn't have had to leave. I could hear shouting and despair downstairs as Charlie had arrived home but I didn't care. My Bella had left me.

The diamond of the ring was cutting into my skin as it crushed into my hand. I really didn't care, maybe I was hoping that the pain in my hand would kill the pain in my heart, the agony of my heart being ripped into a million different pieces.

"Edward?" my head shot up to the soft voice that had just spoken. It was Alice the look of shock and sadness obvious in her face. We didn't say another word but she crossed the room and took a seat besides me. We put our arms around each other and cried into each others shoulders.

As I finally opened my eyes again I slowly began to take in Bella's room for the first time since I had entered it. It was a mess, obviously where Bella had packed her bags quickly. There were clothes on the floor, discarded she wouldn't be needed them wherever she was going. There was a sheet of paper screwed up on the floor. I left Alice sat sobbing on the floor while I got to my feet and walked over to it. My hands were shaking with nerves as I opened it. It could have just been rubbish but deep down I really hoped it would be a clue as to where Bella had gone. My eyes scanned the page in disbelief. No wonder Bella had gone, she was protecting everyone.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Just a note of warning for your mind. I hope you have noticed all that is happening around you, seen what has happened to your brother and blondie. Your family must feel destroyed, but who can they blame? You Bella Swan. If you didn't exist, if your life wasn't so perfect none of this would have happened. Emmett wouldn't have lost his pride and Blondie wouldn't currently be lying in a hospital bed._

_Who could be next Bella? You could be the one to make this all stop._

_Would you want to see that pixie friend of yours go insane before your eyes? Having to see her own father decide to put her in an asylum, knowing that it was all your own fault._

_What about Chief Swan? Could you sit back and watch as the next robbery he is called out would be his last?_

_Bella I hope you have clearly understood what you have to do, as there is really only one answer. You won't try to do anything stupid and call the cops as I will know. You wouldn't want that pretty boy of yours to get hurt now, would you?_

_Your Guardian Angel._

**Jessica POV**

It was that time of week again. Today was always the day I would go and visit my grandmother. She was slowly dieing of cancer and there was nothing the doctors could do. It was so hard to sit and see somebody who you know is dying while trying to keep a straight face and pretend that everything is all right for their sake. Walking down a corridor I passed the nurses station where I could catch parts of their conversation.

"I told Emmett I would phone him if there was any change at all with Rose while he nipped home." One nurse said to another.

"It is such a shame for them both, such a young couple having to go through something like this at this stage in life." The second nurse replied.

"I really hate having to see Rose's face every time I enter her room. It tares me up inside to see how much pain Rose is in knowing she can never have her own children just because of one scumbag."

I didn't need to hear anymore and before I realised what I was doing myself I was heading to the exit of the hospital. There could only be one Emmett and Rose, that would be Emmett Swan and his girlfriend Rose and what I had just overheard was all my fault. I had only asked James, Victoria and Laurent to scare Bella so she would dump Edward who could then be mine. I never imagined that they would be attacking people to cause lifetime damage. As I climbed into my car I felt sick. To think about what the whole family must be going through, to what Rose must be going through. If I was ever told I was unable to have children I would not know what to do and would my life be worth living. Before I had chance to think about anything else I threw to car door open again and retched out into a hedge, my stomach feeling like it had been twisted into a million knots. As I wiped my mouth clean and took my seat back behind the wheel I knew there was only one place I really had to go now. I had to confess.

**Bella POV**

The pain was excruciating. I was curled up tightly in a ball in the centre of the bed, my eyes closed, Edward the main picture in my mind but I had to learn to swallow the pain and get on with life, for I still had a lot of time left. I knew the pain would never leave but I hoped one day I would be able to confide my pain to one place of my body, a place I could shut away and forget about. My heart, for there would never be anybody else in my life who I could learn to love as much as I loved Edward. He would forever be the person who owned the key to my heart whether he knew it or not.

The hotel phone was ringing but I didn't answer it. It would only be the hotel reception telling me about something. It could even be that I didn't have enough money to stay for the amount of time I planned to spend here. I had already dipped deep into my college fund to get a flight to Phoenix and then even further to stay in the hotel near the airport. I wanted to stay close to the airport so that as soon as I knew where my next destination was going to be I could leave and catch the next available flight. I didn't know what I was going to do next but when I did I would have to find a job. Now that I was all alone I would need money. I would no longer have Emmett and Charlie there to help me out and pay for the roof above my head. If I was to keep living I was going to have to keep myself.

I pulled the covers on the bed tightly around myself and closed my eyes tightly. I tried as hard as possible to push my fears to the back of my mind. I pictured Edward and myself together in our meadow. My lying there in Edward's arms, while the grass and flowers blew gently around us in the autumn breeze. Edward was stroking my hair with one hand while I traced the lines of his other hand with my fingers. His skin was so smooth to touch and I could feel his smile as he kissed my head.

A loud banging interrupted my thoughts my eyes shot open. I had fallen asleep with Edward in my dreams and now there was a banging coming from the door. My fear reached me again. These people had found me, not only had they tortured me by making me leave my family and Edward, but now they had found me and probably wanted to kill me. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as my body began to shake. I couldn't open the door, I wouldn't but no doubt these people would be able to get through the door soon enough. Sure enough the banging soon got louder as the people on the other side began to force themselves at the door. The tears began to roll down my face as I realised this was the end. I would never see anybody ever again and I would die in this hotel room with only my murderer here for company. There was one last crash as the door sprang open and all I could do now was wait and face my death.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! sorry I have had to make you wait so long after the cliff hanger in the last chapter but some of you did guess right as to who was at the door. Well there is only one chapter left after this one and then this story will have come to an end. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks to Delanie, SilverSpirit101, Paramore luver, littlebella9, Emmett's Babe, TwilighFreak, lashawnnov, cicas33, titanterror12, xEmmaxSophiex and Kirsty-Cullen for the reviews. They really do make my day and I love reading each and everyone of them._

* * *

**Edward POV**

The letter was crushed to the inside of my palm as I left me sister completely dazed and confused in Bella's room. I ran down the stairs and was met by an angry looking Charlie.

"What have you said to her?" Charlie bellowed. "She was fine till she started dating you and now she has run away from home!" I stopped in my tracks and held the letter I had found out for Charlie to read.

"I think you had better read this."

Charlie hastily grabbed the piece of paper and his eyes began to dart back and too across the page as he read. Emmett stood reading over his father's shoulder, both with looks of shock as they neared the bottom.

"So it is whoever attacked Rose and I who has made Bella leave?" Emmett asked as he tried to get the facts right. Nobody replied to Emmett as I was too busy watching Charlie. The piece of paper once again being crush as Charlie ground his teeth together in anger.

"When I find these people they are really going to pay." Charlie spat.

"We really need to find Bella and bring her back home." I said "But where would she be?"

"Phoenix" Emmett replied simply. When I stared at him confused Emmett continued. "It is the only other place Bella has ever been to in her life apart from within the state of Washington. If I know Bella well she will have gone to a place she knows, is familiar with if she is so upset."

"But Phoenix is a huge place" I said in despair, "We will never be able to find her."

"But we can try" Emmett replied and we all knew then that he was right. We could all at least try Bella deserved that at least.

Emmett immediately set to work trying to get plane tickets, his voice frantic as he tried to get us on the next available flight from Seattle. I am pacing the kitchen waiting for news of when we are leaving when Charlie's cell phone rings. He answers it quickly, probably hoping like the rest of us that it is Bella to tell us she is all right but it isn't.

"Thank you for letting me know" Charlie replied "I will be there right away." He hung up on whoever was on the other end and looked up to be met by Emmett and myself looking at him for an explanation.

"That was the station, somebody has come in with information about the attacks. I have said I will go down to the station now. Perhaps they can spread some light on where Bella is." Charlie said.

"I have just managed to secure us tickets on the next flight to Phoenix which leaves in an hour." Emmett replied the tension obvious in his voice.

"You and Edward catch the flight, that is our best lead at the moment. I will go the station and check out what this is all about. Keep in touch though." Charlie warned.

Five minutes later we were both in the Volvo speeding towards the airport. I had always loved my speed when driving and today was the day when we truly needed it. I just hoped that we didn't come across any police. We really didn't need any hold ups. Emmett phoned Alice while I drove and asked her is she would keep Rose company with Jasper while he was gone. He told her he didn't know how long he would be gone for but to tell Rose that he loved her. It truly was killing Emmett inside to see Rose in the state she was at the moment and for him to now have to leave so he could find his sister wouldn't be helping his worry.

The flight was long when I knew that Bella could possibly be in Phoenix lost, upset and possibly hurt. All I wanted now was for her to be wrapped up inside my arms again. For the two of us to be one once more. If Bella truly meant what she said in the letter that she really should leave me, I would let her go, but I would tell her that she could come back to Forks to be with her family and I would never bother her again, but deep down I knew that Bella had only written that letter to get away and she did still love me.

On arrival at Phoenix airport we immediately set about getting numbers of all the hotels in the surrounding areas. As I dialled the many numbers into my phone my fingers shook with nerves as to what I was about to hear. Many hotels had never heard of a Bella Swan and Emmett and I soon grew more and more desperate as we began to believe that our theory was wrong and Bella hadn't in fact come to Phoenix. The end of the list grew closer and closer till I reached what sounded like a young girl at one hotels reception.

"Hello can you please tell me if you have a Bella Swan staying at your hotel." I asked. I could hear keys being tapped as the computers keyboard was hit by the girls fingers.

"We don't have a Bella Swan but we do have an Isabella Swan." The girl replied.

"That's her" I said excitedly. "Can you put me through to her please?"

"Of course sir, putting you through to room 112 now sir." The phone went quiet for a moment until it began to ring again. It continued to ring as nobody picked it up. Eventually I knew nobody was going to answer but I now knew where she was staying. I pointed my finger at the hotel I had just phoned and simply said to Emmett.

"She is staying in 112."

I didn't need to say anymore and we were both running towards the exit of the airport towards the cabs. We both jumped into the nearest available taxi, while Emmett told the driver the hotel name. The drive seemed so long even though it was relatively short. Bella had obviously chosen a hotel close to the airport. As soon as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel, I had jumped out and was racing towards the doors. Emmett paid the driver and soon caught me up. We were soon running through the hotels reception much to the shock of many onlookers.

Hotel security were approaching us obviously nervous of our speed, but we kept going. Bella needed us somewhere upstairs and we didn't need any delays. We had soon made it up the flight of stairs and racing along the corridor reading the room numbers as we flew past. 119… 118… 117… 116… 115… 114… 113… then 112. We stopped and looked at each other before Emmett pounded upon the door. We waited but there was no answer. Impatience struck me as I began to pound upon the door. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering? To Emmett's shock I found myself forcing my whole body against the door before me. Emmett soon caught onto what I was doing and helped me. Within a few pushes we heard the door crash open and I ran through not really knowing what to expect.

Bella was sat up in the centre of the bed the duvet wrapped around her tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. The look of fear across her face soon changed to a look of shock as looked up at me and then her eyes moving behind me to Emmett who had followed me in. We didn't say anything as I made my way over to Bella. I sat down on the edge of the bed scared to touch Bella, what if she didn't want me to? Part of the letter still stabbing at my heart. I loved Bella and I believed that Bella still loved me but I just didn't know for definite. I didn't need to do anything as Bella threw the covers off herself throwing herself across the bed and into my arms.

"Edward I am so sorry" she sobbed into my shoulder. "But they were going to hurt you."

"Bella we found the letter. You don't need to worry any more. We will face this together." I said into her hair as I pulled her as close as possible to my body. I would make sure everything was going to be all right. Bella deserved that.


	28. Chapter 28

_Well the last chapter is finally here. I have really enjoyed writing this story and really hope that you have all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank each and every person so much for reviewing, favouriting, signing up for alerts or even just reading this story. I really appreciate the time you have all spent in following this story, it means so much to me. A few of you have asked if there will ever be a sequal to this story. For the moment this will be the end as I have a new Twilight story which I hope to start over the next few weeks, but you never know I may decide to visit these human characters again as I love them so much, so never say never._

_Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper wedged the last of the bags, Alice's tenth I must add in to the back of his car. Esme was going around all her new family giving us all a hug before we left for the weekend. Luckily Emmett bent down or with his size Esme would have been hugging his waist.

"Now you are all going to behave this weekend aren't you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course we are." Alice replied. "We still all think that you should all join us for the weekend."

"Now now Alice, you know you wouldn't want your parents with you embarrassing you." Carlisle replied.

"Nonsense we would all love you to come." I said as Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe next time." Esme said into my ear before releasing me to move to hug Edward.

"We'll hold you to that Mum" Edward said.

Edward helped me into the back of Jasper's car, the place where we had first met before taking his seat beside me. The six of us were going on another camping trip for the weekend. It was strange to think that only seven months ago I was only just about to meet Edward and since then so much had happened to change all our lives. Our wedding was scheduled for just next month and Alice was completely in heaven planning it, so much so Edward and I didn't have to do anything apart from turn up to the occasional dress or suit fitting. Only the other night we had been talking to each other about leaving all the planning to Alice all on her own but then we saw just how much Alice was enjoying herself that our guilt seemed to float away.

"Are we all ready guys?" Jasper shouted back from the drivers seat where we all replied with excited yeses. "Let's get this show on the road then!"

We all waved our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme as we drove out of the Cullen's driveway.

"So lets get this weekend started!" Alice squealed from the passenger seat as she turned the cars radio on. Don't stop believing began to blast through the cars speakers and we were all soon singing along. As the song came to an end Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close to him.

"In life you really don't have to stop believing." He said. To many people this could have sounded like a completely random comment, but to each and every one of us sat in the car it meant something much stronger. We had all been through a lot over the past few months, some more than others but each and every one of us had been affected. Rose and Emmett had had the hardest time out of us all. She hadn't wanted to talk to anybody especially Emmett since she found out that she would no longer be able to have her own child, but she had finally opened up to Esme one evening. Since then Rose had found it a lot easier to face the truth and begin to look to the future. I had even overheard Emmett and Rose talking about maybe considering adoption in the future, their relationship stronger than it has ever been before.

Nobody took advantage of their lives anymore and everyone was trying to live their lives to the full. Once the wedding was over Jasper was taking travelling around Europe, which they were both very excited about. Jasper was looking forward to seeing some of the battlegrounds from the World Wars, whereas Alice was most looking forward to seeing Paris and Milan. One thing definitely wouldn't change; Alice would never get bored of shopping.

"We're here" Jasper said as we arrived in the clearing. We had come back to the same place we had come to last time. We had got so many memories from our last trip that we had all decided to come to the same place again, to relive the time.

Laughter and happiness filled the area as we all unpacked the equipment and erected the tents. Well two of the tents were up anyway. As Edward and I finished our tent we turned to view everyone else's tents. Jasper and Alice were sat outside their finished tent. As Alice caught my eye, she pointed for me to watch my brother and Rose. Emmett had somehow managed get the tent so knotted up that both Rose and himself were knotted up inside it giggling. Emmett head was just visible on one side where as only Rose's feet could be seen. She was thrashing about trying to get free from the material while trying to call for help through all her laughter. Eventually we all came to the rescue and helped them both untie themselves.

Emmett kept his arms around Rose as she tried to stand up which just resulted in her falling back on top of Emmett. As Rose caught her bearing again we all looked back at Emmett in shock. He was knelt down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. Rose looked confused as she took in all our expressions before she turned her sight back to Emmett and understood straight away. Her eyes were filling with tears before Emmett had even had chance to ask his question.

"Rosalie Hale, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Emmett asked. By now the tears were coming thick and fast from Rose's eyes and she was unable to speak but she did manage a nod and that was all Emmett needed. Emmett jumped back to his feet and pulled Rose into one of his biggest bear hugs ever. Within seconds we were all joined around them creating one large group hug.

By the evening, nothing could have possibly put a downer on the day. We were all so happy that even when Jasper nearly burnt Alice's favourite jumper on the fire, she didn't kill him. She stayed calm and relaxed and laughed along with everyone else.

"Just think, only a few months ago I didn't know any of you apart from my brother and now look at us now." I said as we all sat around the fire, me leaning back into Edward's arms.

"And I bet you regret ever agreeing to come on that camping trip don't you?" Jasper asked jokingly.

"Of course not" I replied trying to put my best possible shocked voice. "If I hadn't agreed to come I wouldn't have been able to tease my brother so much, I wouldn't know my future sister in law so well, I wouldn't have the bestest friends ever and I wouldn't currently be sat in the arms of my beautiful fiancée. Edward leant around and kissed me fully on the lips, while Emmett make fake puking noises from the other sides of the fire. So much had changed over so few months but I knew one thing for certain, my brother bear Emmett would never grow up, but we wouldn't love him any other way.

**The End**


End file.
